Fairy Tale Endings
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: [Kigo]AU. COMPLETED! Now a retired villianess, Shego is desperately trying to get a handle on her new life. Rating for mature stuffs. Second in the Imperfect Balance Trilogy
1. Behind Locked Doors

Sequels. Scary because they can ruin the original, or help it branch off in new directions, and expand upon the original.

This hopefully will be one that fits into the latter category. This is a sequel to the uberly quick fic entitled 'Hidden', so you must wade through that tripe before reading this one. Sorry.

As usual, disclaimer stuff applies. And I'm not saying it every chapter, it's here on out implied heavily on every chapter. I'm just that lazy.

--------------------------

Shego was sure of one thing when the alarm had gone off, she didn't want to have to move. This also meant she didn't want to let go of a certain redhead who was attempting to get up for school.

"Shego…?"

"Esh Immie?" Her sleepy state was evident by her slurred speech.

"You're going to have to let go."

"I o anna."

"And I don't want to have to go to school, but I still have too."

Shego lifted her head, and looked over at her love with sleep filled eyes, "Then why go?"

Kim gave up on trying to persuade the other woman to let go, and leaned back against her and kissed Shego.

The other woman turned red as she felt herself melt. One thing was for certain, the girl knew how to kiss. The assault left her unable to stop her assailant from escaping her grasp, and the girl moved to her closet, shedding clothes quickly to make up for the lost time.

"Cheater."

There was a bit of a tease in the reply, "You asked for it. You know I have school. Not to mention you said you were going to find a legitimate job of some kind."

"I also said that I was going to get my stuff back from Drakken's."

"All the more a good reason for you to make a list, and start getting organized. As much as I would like to, and I know you'd like too, we can't live in bed all the time."

Shego sighed and flopped over. She really hated mornings. More so now that it meant she'd lose Kim for eight hours. Eight hours….five days a week. That meant that she lost forty hours a week. The wheels were turning in her head now. That meant one-hundred and sixty hours a month, and since the average school year was from August to May…She sighed, her train of thought hitting a brick wall. All of this math early in the morning was giving her a headache, not to mention she was sounding like a stalker to herself. Which meant she needed to relax a little.

Kim bent over and kissed the frustrated woman who was trying to pout, and doing a better job at it than she wanted to admit. "I am not staying home just because you can pout. Besides you know I can out pout you any day."

"Only because you sucker Stoppable into doing anything you want with it."

Kim grinned, "And he still hasn't learned to say no to it."

"Oooo…..Does my Kimmie have a streak of evil in her?"

"Only a little one…when she wants something really bad."

"Kind of like the maid's outfit." Shego got a dirty look for that.

"This stays between you, me and Monique. Nobody else needs to know that I think you and that outfit make a kinky combo."

Shego couldn't help but laugh, "Yes Pumpkin. As long as you let me continue to perform random acts of affection in public I don't mind keeping that secret."

"Blackmailer."

"Sexy lover."

Kim blushed, "You win this round. But I will be back!"

Shego blew the redhead a kiss before rolling back over. She'd get up later like usual. Kim would already be at school, and she could try to figure out what she was going to do with her life.

--------------------------

It was noon when finally got out of bed. She grimaced as the cool air hit her previously warm legs and nearly regretted only wearing an oversized t-shirt to bed. Even if it was the most comfortable thing she could think of sleeping in.

She half-way straightened the bed out, and looked around for a bag of clothes Monique had delivered the night before. The girl, who apparently used any excuse to shop for clothes for anyone she knew, had bought Shego some new clothes. She picked though the bag and pulled out a black turtleneck and a dark emerald set of jeans. One of these days she was going to need to explain to the girl that she did wear other colors, but decided that it was alright for now. Was it really her fault that she looked best in green? And her fixation with black was more of a personal issue that she refused to tell anyone.

_Well anyone but Kimmie_, she reminded herself.

The redhead had a sixth sense that would rival most psychics. Especially with Shego. She knew when Shego was bluffing, lying, or dodging something, which she had found out quickly when Kim challenged her to strip poker a few nights prior. It was the first time she had ever lost since well ever. She had ended up sitting there in nothing more than her left sock shiver and glaring at the redhead, who hadn't lost a single hand.

It wasn't a hateful glare, more of a jealous one. That made twice Kim had seen her naked, and she had to settle for Kim in her underwear. It just wasn't fair. Shego sighed and brushed the thought aside. She wasn't a lustful person, but there was something about Kim that brought out the needy parts of her. Parts of her that craved love, and craved sex.

It was strange really. She hadn't craved sex before in her life. In high-school, before she disappeared to work for Drakken, she hadn't found herself thinking lustfully about anyone, male or female.

And now here she was. A lesbian in love with someone five years younger than her.

_Lesbian._ She let the word sink in realizing what she had accidentally admitted to herself. She was a lesbian. A woman who only found sexual attraction in other women. She scratched her head, trying to work a knot out and figure exactly when it had happened.

Then it hit. When she first met Kim. When she had first seen the redhead's passion, her anger…her mind trailed off. She was being lustful again. Damned libido.

She resolved to get over the feeling quick, and took a cold shower. She hated cold showers, but it was either that, or walk around acting like a horny rabbit all day. And she really hated acting like that. It was embarrassing. Well embarrassing in her opinion. Kim had found it cute for some reason. She was really going to need to talk to that girl.

She sighed and got dressed. Kim wouldn't be home until around four, and she still needed a job. But that meant doing something she had sworn to never do.

She was going to stop being Shego…she was going to settle back on her old identity…The one she was born with, and had given up when she was younger. She fought back the wave of emotion associated with that name.

Was there really anything that she wouldn't do for Kim?

_No…you'd do anything for her. Even if it meant you had to die._ A gentle voice echoed back from the back of her mind.

Shego forced the thought out of her head. She refused to start thinking about death now. She was finally happy, and death had no room in her new life.

There were just so many damned conflicting feelings. All she wanted was the Happily Ever After to come along. She wanted it to be easy. All of these feelings, all of these complications made her feel sick to her stomach.

She sighed, wishing she had her Kimmie doll. She took great pride in that small plush toy. She had spent hours carefully cutting, and stitching. It was painstaking work, but it was worth it. She had even managed to get the air to look –just- right. It was her security blanket all of those nights she had to spend in prison, all of those nights she had spent alone.

Originally Drakken was a temporary gig. Just that one job and Shego was free to work for anyone. But Kim Possible had shown up and blown it wide open. The girl had made Shego feel alive. Kim had pushed her to her limits, and she pushed back. The two quickly began to buttheads more and more often, namely because Shego would casually overlook a minor detail and manage to get enough attention to draw Kim to the crime.

And Kim was always there. Even when her arm had been broken, by accident naturally, the girl kept coming. It seemed like nothing could keep her down.

Except that one time she had gotten a cold. Shego was worried, because the girl just wouldn't stop sneezing. So she had managed to convince Drakken to leave the redhead alone and just go for the ray.

Shego's thoughts paused. She used to wonder if she was going soft when it came to the cheerleader, but now she could see she had always been soft. She lay back on the bed. She needed to talk to someone. Someone who was safe to talk to, someone who wouldn't tell anyone, someone who she could feel safe around.

Someone who know what it was like to want someone this badly that you couldn't help but melt for them when they looked you in the eye.

Shego sighed, there was only one person she knew of who could help her. It was dangerous territory to try and talk to them, but it was her only hope for at least a little sanity. She pouted as she dragged herself out off of the bed. She needed to plan this out very carefully. She was going to be on her best behavior for once. She needed to be who she was under all of the defenses she had built up to protect herself. This was not going to be easy, but it had to be done.

--------------------------

It had seemed like a very long wait. It had only been a couple of hours after she had left the house, but she had spent most of that time sitting in a tree, waiting for him to get home.

It was still a very touchy idea for her, even after the careful consideration. Alright the idea down right stank. Shego thought of giving up, but she needed the advice. Relationships were not something she had experience in, even if she counted that Moodulator incident. She shuddered. She was –very- glad she didn't remember kissing Drakken. Unfortunately the security cameras had caught it plain as day. All thirty-seven times.

There was no amount of mouthwash that had made her feel clean from that. And it took a month before she could look at her, now former, employer without gagging uncontrollably. Drakken on the other hand was thankfully clueless as ever about it, and chalked it up as another thing that he didn't understand about Shego.

She rubbed her head trying to get her former employer off of her mind. She actually had found herself hating the man. In the past he was irritating, but his last stunt had actually made her hate him. Physically she had healed from the scrapes and scratches that had been given to her, but emotionally she had been scarred. If something were to push Kim over the edge…she would actually be everything Shego pretended to be, if not worse. She forced back the tears that threatened to come, and sighed.

Where in the hell was he?

--------------------------

Diary,

It's me. The terrible person who insists on filling your pages with those damned lustful thoughts of mine. If I was much of a writer I –could- make some serious money in the romance novel business. But seeing as I'm not much for story telling, I'm not going to evil try. Even though those scenes are –damn- sexy.

Damn it I'm drooling again. What's that? Thirteen times in seven pages? I –am- a dirty minded person.

Well that's why I'm outside of his window. I need his advice, without letting everyone, and his mother knowing that I am a lesbian in love with the most beloved teenager on the planet.

Or at least the most spectacular one. Damn it the girl has popularity, a -very- sexy body damned drool! ARG! and moves that rival an Olympic Gymnast.

And she's mine. Or am I hers? How does that even work?

Okay, now my head really hurts. I'll have to add it to my list of things to ask him.

That brings me back to an important detail. You see the person in question; the sage I am seeking is none other than the boy I used to believe was a buffoon.

That's right; I'm asking Stoppable for advice.

Looking back on things I have a nasty habit to assign people nicknames. Dr. D is Drakken; Ron Stoppable is Stoppable, buffoon and the Sidekick. And then there's Kimmie. For her I've made up a small list. We have: Pumpkin, Princess, Kimmie, Sexy, Sweetie, The Object of my Desires, Love, Cutie - god….I sound like such a dork.

-----

Okay, now I'm getting annoyed. It's DARK out, and I'm writing by the light from the street lamp right now. And Stoppable still isn't here. Where is that boy?

--------------------------

Shego slumped against the tree and let one of her legs hang off on the limb she had been sitting on. She had been waiting for six hours now, and she was beyond frustrated. She had done stakeouts for weeks on end, along with squandering a month of paid vacation trailing Kim around, and getting a very nice photo album out of it, but this was honestly the most frustrating moment of her life.

She blew a few stray hairs off of her face, and stared out into the darkness. Her interests were perked towards the street though as the sound of a car pulling up the curb broke the silence. She watched carefully as she saw the door open, and Stoppable was sitting in the passenger seat, talking to the driver. Ron said something and leaned towards the driver a little. The driver leaned back and the two kissed.

That wasn't the part that bothered Shego. The fact that the driver was a guy nearly made her fall out of the tree. She had just seen Stoppable, and another –boy- kiss. This was the stuff of some girl's fantasies, and possibly her nightmares. She forced herself to calm down, hoping that no one else heard the sound of her heart racing.

She watched the boy walk from the car, which was now driving away, to his house. She knew that stride. She had the same one after any romantic contact with Kim. She shook her head. She was asking –him- for advice? Maybe it really wasn't a good idea. But then again she had spent six hours in a tree for this. She had earned something out of the deal. She made a carefully calculated jump from the tree to his window, which she had opened earlier. She rolled after she went through and came to a stop in a sitting position. The timing had been perfect. The bedroom door opened and Ron stepped in.

"Umm….hi Shego?"

"So you're dating. That's good."

Ron went pale. Shego knew. How could she unless…he felt like he was going to faint.

"EASY boy. Not going to breathe a word to anyone. Even if it -is- a juicy little secret. I actually came here for your advice, not your dirty laundry."

Ron's heartbeat steadied. Advice. Right. He could do that. After he sat down. His brain tried to tell his legs to walk to the chair next to his desk, but they had other ideas, and dropped him onto his backside right in front of his door.

"So…what can I help you with?"

Shego swallowed. This was a tough one. It took her several minutes to remember what she was trying to say, and it all came out wrong anyways.

"I don't want to lust after Kimmie."

Ron looked like he was fighting the urge to die laughing. Shego pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face in them. That wasn't what she had meant to say. It was why she was there, but she didn't want him to hear her say it like that.

"Shego….what do you mean by 'Lust after KP?'"

"…irty ougts…," Came the muffled reply.

"Come again?"

"Oo eard e."

Ron sighed, "I can't help you unless you stop trying to tell my by mumbling into your knee caps. Now what do you mean?"

Shego looked up, her face was burning, "I keep having dirty thoughts about Kimmie…I don't want to push her into anything…but it's really hard when you keep wanting to do things that are well…."

Ron chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. Shego was embarrassed for liking what she saw. That made things kind of interesting.

"Shego, it's natural to react that way. Think about it. You sleep in her bed, and live in her room. Her stuff is literally soaked in her pheromones. You key into those pheromones, and get a little excited. No big deal. You just need to deal with it."

Shego pouted.

"Not going to work. I can't help you stop thinking dirty."

More pouting, "I don't want to know what this pout is for do I?"

Shego broke it, "I have blackmail material now you know."

Ron smirked, "Not really. Kim's known I'm bisexual since the sixth grade. That isn't even my first boyfriend I've had. He is by far the most sensitive though."

"Not a synthodrone is he?"

Ron couldn't help but fall over laughing.

"No-Not unless Drakken started making them atomically correct."

Shego turned red. Bad thought. BAD THOUGHT. Her mind was screaming at her.

"Yo-You and he…." She made several motions with her hands that looked more like shadow puppets than anything really suggestive.

Ron nodded, "Now and then we do…not very often though. We're not really that big on the whole sex thing. We're more of the 'snuggle and watch a drive in movie' sort of couple."

Shego nodded weakly. Love was definitely a lot more complicated than she had ever thought. –Much- more complicated than she had wanted to know. And Stoppable…she repressed to urge to stare at him in shock and awe. She had known he wasn't quite like what he had seemed like, and brushed that off as the whole 'Monkey-Kung-Fu' thing, but this…this was different.

Ron reached over and poked her nose. She glared back from behind the safety of her legs. "Good, you are still alive. I was worrying your brain shut down on you or something."

Something dawned on Shego, "Where's the rodent?"

Ron smiled one of those funny sort of smiles, "Josh is taking care of him tonight. One of those things we do every now and then. Besides they hold a really mean chess tournament against each other. I'm never sure how they play so well. He shook his head that grin still on his face.

It was just so –damn- confusing.

And she still wanted to jump Kimmie's bones. This was not going as planned. She didn't have any grand advice to help her, the sidekick was dating another guy, and –she- still wanted to make the love of her life moan until she passed out.

Things were –not- going as planned.

--------------------------

This fic has just started and I'm already going to get myself shot for it. The ideas for Ron dating Josh as in Josh Mankey and said Josh's love of chess come from Failte200's fic _Revelations._ I just couldn't get rid of the idea…and it made its way into hear as a result. Go let Failte know it's his or is it her? fault that I did it. But read the _Revelations_ fic first. It's worth the time.

Anyways I'm actually shooting for slower/longer updates with this fic. No particular chapter limit in mind, most will be focused on Shego, seeing as she is as cool as hell to write, not to mention needs to most work mentally. XP

And as for Infiny you know who you are XP, my fan base is just that, a fan base. I could certainly use a much bigger one, but they will never be my harem. I'm sorry, that's just too much sex.

Seriously.

Anyways I'm a review whore, and I love to know what people like and hate about the story. Not to mention I can hopefully clear up some of the more unusual choices I've made to the general public. So -please- review. It makes me do the Happy Dance. o.o


	2. Free Like a Bird

As previously mentioned Shego chapters will be common. Just live with it. XP

--------------------------

Shego felt numb as she turned the knob on the front door. Love was supposed to be easy. Cut and dry. But she found herself feeling like a contortionist to make Kimmie happy. Because that's all that really mattered to her, Kimmie's happiness.

She stumbled up the stairs and collapsed on the bed, not even noticing several things were amiss.

A sharp prod in her side caused her to groan.

"Shego? Are you okay?"

"Esh." She didn't even bother lifting her head out of the covers to answer.

More prodding. "Come one Shego talk to me. It's three in the morning, and I've been up worrying about you."

The older woman felt a sharp twinge of guilt Kim had been up worrying about her. "As a Won's."

Kim felt a little better. Ron. Ron was good. Ron meant that Shego hadn't been in danger.

"Anything in particular you want to share with me?"

Shego fought it, but couldn't help it. "M a irty ervert."

Kim couldn't figure that one out, even after carefully replaying it in her mind. "A what?"

"A irty ervert!" Shego refused to lift her head and say it out loud. To make it audible for virgin ears.

Kim bit her lip. Shego was being difficult. It kind of reminded her of a baby sitting job she had before the whole super hero business started. She sighed and gently rubbed the base of the other woman's neck in small circles with her finger. That's alright, she could be difficult too.

The teasing was almost too much. 'Almost' meaning that Shego still had enough control to force herself to not tackle the other girl. "Im. Op. Ease."

"Why?"

"Ause…"

"That's not an answer Shego."

"Is oo."

Kim switched directions, and then started doodling imaginary lines over the little tender spot.

Shego shivered. It was so tempting. All she would do is pounce her…and have some hot lesbian sex. _Bad Shego. No hot lesbian sex. Just tell Kim. She loves you, she'll understand._

_Or hate me for being a horny bitch._

She inwardly groaned at the second thought, "Im. Op. O easing. Ot ice." She was getting tired of talking into the bed, but it was better than looking up and seeing that innocent face looking back. The guilt would be too much if she did that.

_Think unsexy thoughts. Like Stoppable kissing that boy._ She stopped…._Maybe not -that- unsexy._

Kim snuggled up the obviously grumpy woman, trying to break her stubborn streak.

Shego could feel herself melt at the warm touch. She rolled so she was looking away from Kim. Her pale green skin was a vibrant shade of pink, and the teasing Kim had given her had really not helped her at all. She wanted to be pure for her Princess. She wanted to be everything the girl wanted. Why couldn't she do it?

"Shego…what's wrong?"

Shego chewed on her lip for a moment, trying to think of the best way to say it. She couldn't live up the embarrassment if she let herself have another outburst like she had trying to talk to Stoppable.

"I'm a filthy pervert."

"Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Me."

"And why do you think you're a filthy pervert?"

"I can't stop thinking dirty thoughts. ESPECIALLY when you're around."

Kim giggled, "Shego, you might be a pervert, but you're not a filthy one. Think about it…whose idea was it to have you dress up like a maid?"

"Yours?"

"And who teases you night and day when we're together?"

"You do?"

"So who's the pervert?"

"I am."

Kim sighed, "You never had Sex Ed as a kid did you?"

Shego turned red.

"I take that as a no." Kim managed to roll the now very shocked female onto her back. "I didn't bring up sex, because I was afraid I'd lose you. I'll be honest; I've wanted to get inside of your pants since that first night."

Shego snickered, "Explains why I keep waking up with your head on my breasts."

Kim blushed. She had made her Kimmie blush. And it wasn't a bad feeling to see the girl's red face. And the color matched the hair very well.

"Maybe. If I had known you had wanted me that badly we would have been doing it right then and there."

It was Shego's turn to blush. Lust was an emotion she was still getting used too. And now Kimmie was treating it like it was nothing. The girl obviously hid her skeletons very deep in the closet.

"So hot lesbian sex is open for discussion?"

Kim snickered, "So you're exclusive to women now? I know a few guys at school who'll be crushed to hear that after the stunt you pulled."

Shego smiled, "I'm not homosexual silly. I'm Kim-sexual." It was sweet, it was corny, hell it was true. No one really got her motor running. And a look was all it took to drive Shego nearly over the edge.

Kim blushed. She kissed the woman under her gently.

Sadly though the alarm clock went off. They had been talking, and avoiding talking for three hours.

Shego pouted, "I really hate that thing."

Kim smiled sadly, "Don't worry; I'll be home early pending any attempts to take over the world. No cheerleading practice today, which is thankful. Bonnie has been on my nerves lately."

Shego grinned. This was something she knew how to handle. "I can fix that."

"Bad Shego. No sex if you hurt her. Besides it's no big. I just need the occasional break away from her."

Shego pouted. No sex, especially now that the option was there, was a very bad thing. "Not even a noogie?"

"If she even smells like ozone at this week, no sex."

She sighed. Even things she knew how to fix where complicated. Intimidation was a great factor to know how to wield, but if her Princess said no, she'd listen. Besides, she got sex out of the deal, which what she had been craving very badly.

She let that thought sink in. She was still a dirty pervert.

--------------------------

Kim shook her head at the sight of Shego curled up in the bed. Cats slept in less mind boggling positions. Then again, Shego was special. Even if she was on a fixation about being a dirty pervert. Kim hadn't meant to stay up all night. It wasn't the first time she had done an all-nighter, and she was thankful for the practice of doing so. She just needed a small pick-me-up at lunch and she'd live.

Caffeine was a guilty pleasure of hers. Much like Shego in the maid's outfit, or Panda-roo, she didn't broadcast it, and tried to make sure she didn't as few people knew about it as possible.

The redhead stifled a yawn and headed downstairs to leave for the school. At least she was getting home a little early. It meant she could –finally- release some of that pent-up energy that was only good for one thing, and get a couple hours of sleep. That was, of course, as long as no one tried to take over the world. _And may the higher powers have mercy on the idiot that keeps me from getting to use that free time._

She spotted Ron and jogged to catch up with him. After all, if Ron couldn't help her stay awake, who could?

--------------------------

Shego woke up at noon again. It was clock work really. Even when she traveled she always slept until noon, and then got up, though sometimes that was the next day thanks to the joys of jet lag. She crawled out of the bed and grumbled at the cold air. Why did everyone insist that seventy degrees was a good temperature to keep the house? She preferred eighty a lot better.

She managed to stumble her way down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The coffee was in there somewhere.

"Shego. So you are living with Kim Possible now."

That voice. She hated that voice.

"Don't worry. I'm here on business. Or rather, this little video feed is."

Shego managed to open her eyes and focus well enough to see the screen that was floating in front of her.

"Don't worry about moving your things anymore. I've…disposed of it all. Except that –adorable- little Kim Possible doll I found. That I'm keeping for a voodoo doll."

She could keep calm. Don't show any emotion. Just like usual.

"Fuck off."

"Oh…touchy Shego? It's alright. I understand. I've hurt your girlfriend, destroyed your things, and am acting like a general all round jerk."

_Damn right you little blue freak. _She didn't say it though, "Exactly Dr. D. That's why I need to hang up now."

Plastic burns very well when superheated plasma is introduced. Unfortunately it also sticks to linoleum. Shego sighed as she scraped the pieces of plastic off of the floor. She hadn't meant to lose her temper, but then again it didn't matter. As long as Drakken left her the hell alone she'd be fine. But if she got –one- more contact from that man…..ooo….the coroner would be scraping blue flesh off of everything.

She plopped down on the chair next to her. Luck had never really been on her side before, and it seemed like every positive was being countered by a bigger negative.

Firstly she finally starts to have a happy life since before the meteorite had hit. Then she nearly loses the source of joy that she had gained. Then after getting that said source back, she loses everything she owns to Drakken. At least she still could get sex right?

So what if all the money she had saved was now lost forever because she no longer had the account numbers? So what if that information had the pass code to her safe house?

And even her prized jet was gone now.

Yup…that was a hefty prize to pay for the joys of sex.

Shego sighed. _Happily Ever After. The stuff of fairy tales. The stuff that she wanted in life._ She wanted to cry…but she still had Kimmie. Her Princess, and her Knight in Shining Armor in one sexy package.

She felt a smile creep onto her face. She had what really mattered. Why worry about anything else?

Exhaustion was kicking back in though, and she was too tired to get up and get the coffee, so she let her head drop, and she nodded of back to sleep.

--------------------------

"Is she dead?"

"I don't think so…she just twitched."

"She's still weird. I mean who sleeps on the kitchen floor."

Some of that information pierced the fogginess of her sleepy mind. She was sleeping at the table…did she fall out of the chair in her sleep.

The thought wouldn't be too surprising. She had a tendency to squirm a lot in her sleep, and apparently had nearly killed Drakken a few times by sleeping in the passenger seat, which meant she wasn't allowed to ride in the front seat of any vehicle and sleep at the same time. The only time she didn't squirm was when Kim was there. It was like her body refused to move in the night. Which was good. People had gotten bruised severely by Shego's squirming.

Something was prodding her. She was definitely awake now. And grumpy. Mostly grumpy.

"See, told you she's alive."

"I still say we should have tried the Zapatron over a kitchen spoon."

"Zap me and there'll be little bits of misted twin all over this house." Shego sat up and cracked her neck. A dull pain in her arm confirmed she had fallen out of the chair. "Now where's the coffee?"

The twins were missing though. "And who says fear isn't a motivator?" She got up and stretched. Sleeping on a floor had always made her stiff when she woke up. Though it was comfortable. After all, if you're on the floor there's nothing to roll off of in your sleep.

It took a couple minutes, but she found a cup and poured herself some coffee. She had to thank who ever made this particular pot, because it was good. And had a hint of nutmeg in it.

"You were sleeping on the floor?"

Shego blushed at the voice and tried to feign innocence, "Look more inviting than your parent's bed, so I figured why not."

"That was creepy to hear you say."

"Meh… I've been up for….five minutes today. Give me a bit to get snippy and sarcastic again. Besides it wasn't half as creepy as that Barkin guy saying that he didn't care if you were dating a fence post."

Kim nodded numbly. That had been creepy. And brought unusually funny imagery to her mind.

"Kim….you're giggle fitting again….what's it about this time?"

"Me snuggled up to a fence post up on a hill during a star lit night."

"Okay…you win. That was romantic -and- disturbing. Good coffee today."

"Mom must have made it then. The nutmeg thing?"

Shego nodded, "I want to have her children."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Well outside of you I mean in a non-romantic child bearing sort of way."

"And risk having Tweebs with super powers?"

Shego thought about Wego and nodded, the girl had made an excellent point.

The two spent some time enjoy what they both agreed was very good coffee for a little bit, and ignored the Tweebs staring from kitchen doorway. After all, no one had filled them in why Shego was living in Kim's room.

That left them very shocked, and disgusted when Shego, with a flint of mischief in her eyes leaned over and kissed the red head. It was one of those romantic kisses that were made popular in the old movies. Shego found herself wanting more after it broke. It had been simple, pure, and perfect. The taste of Kim and nutmeg on her lips was driving her over the edge.

The twins had disappeared already, so a repeat performance wasn't really necessary, but Shego knew she needed more, and leaned forward again. She was surprised when she was pulled in. The pull hadn't been forceful; it hadn't been anything but a relaying of an honest need for the other woman. They split apart. Usually it had been a contest to try and make the other one melt beneath the passion, but that wasn't important right now. It was important that they had just admitted to honestly needing each other.

It hadn't taken a single word, just a simple kiss, but it was enough to know that even if they had a dirty pervert moment, there was more there than physical needs, and attractions. They honestly had a pure feeling in their souls for each other, and it was a little embarrassing to both of them. But at the same time it had brought an important detail to light.

Shego was the first to break the awkwardness that followed, "God…I love the look on their faces. Horrified and curious all at once."

Kim nodded, a small, 'I know you're just embarrassed' smile on her face, "That was pretty nice to see. Usually they try to scare me, not the other way around."

Shego sipped her coffee, the nutmeg bringing it back to her. Kim was something she needed just as bad Kim needed her. It made her feel warm inside for once to feel needed. To feel truly wanted. Even her own family hadn't really needed her.

--------------------------

Shego had used to want sex. She had wanted that physical connection, but she didn't need it. Not anymore.

Though it had been wonderful. She wasn't going to confess to it being her first time ever doing anything with another person naked, but she had a feeling that Kim knew.

They had left love bites and small hickies all over each other in the process. Something that made Shego glad it was cold enough to cover it all up without arousing suspicion.

Kim had fallen asleep nuzzled up against the older woman, who cradled the redhead tenderly. She knew that Happily Ever After was still a long way off, but at least she had gotten an intermission from the darkness.

--------------------------

Author's Notes:

Still chugging alone. I refuse to burn through this storyline as quickly as hidden because there is a lot more ground to cover and so many things that can be missed in a mad dash. This is an attempt at a masterpiece! Or a sign of insanity. And I apologize for having a second chapter already, I just couldn't help it. I am seriously a text pushing whore it seems.

One that writes a lot of fluff. Don't worry…darkness is coming….maybe by Chapter Twenty or so? dodges bricks

Failte200: Sorry for being an idea whore. It wasn't intentional, I actually thought about it AFTER I had typed it out, and it just seemed to fit so well. After all, Ron in the closet would explain why he's always trying to prove his masculinity by hitting on all of the females. I need to stop seeing so many 'in the closet' hints in my head. What's next? DrakkenxMonty Fiske? Let's pray not. On a slightly different note: Italics are actually for thoughts characters have that nag them. If it creates emotional strife, or just causes them to think too much on it, or it's them attacking themselves verbally, it's usually in italics. Very nice suggestion though.

On another note all together: Powerman 5000, great non-romantic music to listen to when writing romantic-y fluffy scenes. Don't ask how that works, just smile and nod. Good.

Anyways I've got to try and work out a lot of details for the next chapter though those are usually done on the fly before writing it. Why? Because it's a complicated Gordian Knot great bit of info to look up if you like trivia, and have no idea what a Gordian Knot is right now, and I need to fix that.

What to expect in the future? My eyes bleeding from writing too much in a dark room, because my room mate is trying to sleep.


	3. Like a Shadow in the Night

Only one thing to say before I start this chapter:

Bad Infiny! No Harems. None. At all. No harems for me. Oo

----------------------

A familiar ring tone woke Shego up. It was the ring tone of Kim's 'Kimmunicator', which was more of a cell phone with video and a very long battery life. She grabbed it and answered it before it woke Kim up.

"Kim I'm sorry to bother you on a day off from school and all-" the voice trailed off. The voice had been Wade's, but right now it was trapped somewhere in his throat.

Then it dawned on Shego why he was speechless. "Kid, grow up. Yes, I'm naked, but I'm lying on the damned things, so there is really no reason to get so flustered."

Wade nodded weakly.

"So what exactly is the problem?"

Wade did his best to stare at his computer screen. "It's actually part of the problem. Who ever is doing it, has managed to do it all without revealing who they where I'm still trying to sort out what they did to the security system."

"So what's the rest of the problem?" Shego didn't know how she was dealing with the long version of what was happening. It must have been too early for her impatience to kick in or a bit of after glow that had lingered around that kept her from yelling for the facts from Wade.

"The culprit stole three things actually. All the items where part of an exhibit on Ancient Mayan technology."

Shego let out a low whistle, "And the guards didn't see anything?"

"They couldn't. They were all knocked out."

Shego sighed, "I'll wake Kim up. You call Ron and have him meet us here in an hour."

"An hour?"

"You don't fall asleep after having a three-hour love session and then not take a shower in the morning. It's not normal."

Wade's chair slid out from under him. A weak moan of pain and shock fluttered up from the floor "Will…do…"

Shego hung-up. She had actually enjoyed messing with that boy's mind. Considering the stories of him only being known to leave his room once since when Kim had met him, he was either going to grow up to be a reclusive genius, or a reclusive pervert. The thought of the latter made Shego smile. It was too funny.

She rolled over and nudged the naked redhead next to her. "Kimmie…hate to make you get up and all…but it turns out that the world needs your help."

"I 'on't anna."

Shego suppressed the urge to crack up laughing. The redhead was as bad as she was when it came to getting up. Though when it came to work Shego apparently had an easy time getting up, like Kim did for school, which made the whole thing balance out.

"Come on Sweetie. If you don't get up, I'll just have to let Ron walk up here with you like this."

The redhead glared at Shego. The idea obviously was less than thrilling. She rolled off the bed with a thump and shuffled into the bathroom. The girl was grumpy now, but she'd be happier with her later. Now onto her own problem.

She had decided to retire the cat suit after what had happened, and she didn't really have clothes that where 'mission oriented' yet. That left a dilemma. The cat suit was still available, though now represented so much pain that to wear it was emotionally draining, which meant she had to improvise.

----------------------

Shego had almost pushed Kim out of the bathroom after her shower. It was surprising for the redhead. Usually Shego flirted with her a little before taking over the bathroom, but she hadn't said a word this time.

Needless to say it was confusing. Kim shook her head; every time Shego seemed understandable she went and did something that most people would think was rude or crazy. It was cute to Kim though. It meant nothing ever got boring, and that her lover was still as much of that enigma that she had fallen in love with.

----------------------

Despite what Kim may have been feeling been feeling, Shego did not feel like an enigma. She did feel rather sneaky for managing to sneak the bundle of clothes into the bathroom, despite being stark naked at the time.

It was a bit of a surprise she had managed to think up, and hopefully it'd go over well. She blazed through her shower, barely in there for fifteen minutes, a new personal record since she had started growing her hair out in the seventh grade, and used a little trick to dry faster. And who said plasma powers where only destructive? Beat having to buy new towels whenever the old ones where blown up in a lab mishap.

She threw the clothes on, and snuck out of the bathroom. She had actually managed to shower and dress before –her Kimmie- had finished! It was a moment that made her grin inside. Then she pounced. The pants Kim had been putting on now sat on her head, like a hat.

Shego couldn't help but laugh.

Kim turned to say something about Shego sneaking up on her, but the thought disappeared as she saw what Shego was wearing.

"Is that?"

"Yup."

"And those are?"

"That they are."

"Wow….you look good."

Shego winked, "That's the plan Pumpkin. Your new sidekick needs to look the part after all."

Kim nodded weakly. The thought of Shego wearing her clothes was obviously a new one, and the thought of the older woman dressed up in one of her fitted tops, and a pair of cargo jeans was almost enough to drool over. She tried to blink as she looked Shego over again.

"Wow…"

Shego waved a hand in front of the redhead's face. Nothing seemed to be registering. She leaned so that her mouth was inches from the girl's ear. "Kimmie you hair's on fire."

"….Wow…"

It was priceless, Kim was literally speechless. The girl who could do anything could apparently also have her mind blown.

Shego considered things for a moment, and tried a different tactic, "Kimmie….I'm could really use a little nutmeg. You know where I could find some?"

The word trickled through the other girl's mind. _Nutmeg._ A thousand wants, no, a thousand needs filtered through her head as the memories in her mind fired. Her mind managed to clear a little as she found herself on top of Shego, pants be damned right now, her mouth locked into a kiss with the other woman.

There wasn't a complaint from Shego at being tackled so roughly. She had probably had deserved it for being underhanded, but that word was a powerful one now. The smell, the flavor, the feeling, the taste…all of it was tied into that one little spice. Those memories that Kim had felt washed over Shego now as she pulled her love closer.

The world could wait. She needed Kim more than the world did anyways. She let loose a small moan as she felt those lips…those soft, perfect lips, on her neck. She shivered in excitement as Kim continued to tease her. She wanted to tease back, but it was hard to even try as those lips brushed over The Spot.

Shego had learned before that she had a few spots that caused her to lose it. But The Spot was a sure fired way to send her screaming, moaning and squirming right over the edge. If you knew where to find it.

It was probably a cruel thing the higher powers had made up, but that spot was right between her collarbones. It made it easily accessible. Perfect for Kim, but it was more of a teasing problem for Shego.

Her body was a fire as her back fought to keep from arching. Kim wasn't going to get her that easily. Even with The Spot. She knew the other female's spots too.

She managed to brush the first one, almost by accident, in an attempt to change the position around. Kim bit her lip with a small moan dying in her throat. They were trading blows on a new level now, each trying to bring the other to the point of breaking with those tender places, and the memories aroused by a single word.

Unfortunately that was the moment Ron had walked in on. The two women, one still very much pant less, paused as he stared at them, mouth agape.

Alright, maybe 'agape' isn't the right word, thought Shego. He's so slack-jawed right now that the Brooklyn Tunnel looks like a gopher hole.

"Ron…OUT!" Kim pointed at the stairwell.

He nodded weakly and turned around, and did just that, he left her room. It was obvious the sight had scared, if not scarred him. He had known that Kim and Shego were close, but this was obviously closer than he had expected.

Serves him right….Him and that boy Josh…Shego kept herself from making a face. She new a lot of females thought gay couples were cute, but it was STOPPABLE. The boy couldn't fit into her definition of sexy. Then again Kim was the only thing that fit into her definition of sexy.

The redhead had gotten off of Shego, and retrieved her pants, sliding herself into them in a hurry. They had lost time because of it, even though it was worth it in both of their minds; they still had actual work to do.

_Too bad the world can't save itself._ Shego hadn't meant to let the thought cross her mind, but it did. She pushed it aside as she went down the short flight of steps, with Kim in tow, to where a pale Ron was waiting.

The blonde male avoided eye contact with Shego and made it with Kim.

"We need to hurry. We're late for our ride as it is."

Kim nodded, and led the way. Outside was a limo in waiting, a gift ride of sorts after Kim had save a pop star from being kidnapped.

----------------------

The ride was uneventful, save for Shego and Ron trading embarrassed glances. Something was up between them, and Kim decided to pry it out of Shego later. But first she needed to figure out who had stolen the Mayan artifacts. And to get the thought of nutmeg off of her mind.

----------------------

They had scoured the museum for three hours, talked to the local officials, the security guards, and even the janitor. And they had nothing. There wasn't even a hint of where who had done it.

Kim flopped onto a bench between Shego and Ron, both who where trying to avoid looking at each other at all costs. "Alright. What happened to cause such obsessive disinterest in each other?"

Shego almost said something, but bit her lip. The problem wasn't she couldn't say. The problem was she didn't feel like she was allowed to say.

It was Ron who confessed the problem. "I've been dating Josh Mankey."

Kim felt a little speechless. The news was a bit of a surprised actually.

"He….and you?"

"Yes Kim, he's gay. And no, you didn't do it."

"So why are you so embarrassed to make eye contact with each other?"

Shego tried to find something interesting on the ground. There wasn't anything. She privately cursed a few things before speaking. "I saw him kiss Josh."

Kim nodded, this made sense. "And since he saw us being all romantic you two keep picturing those scenes when you look at each other?"

The other two winced. She was good.

Kim on the other hand was having trouble not finding it funny. She managed to keep the giggling inside, and looked a little crazy as she shook a little, biting her lip.

"I have an easy solution. Next time your mind drifts there, think about something else," she paused, giving Shego a mischievous look, "like nutmeg."

Ron took this quite the other way, "It does make a great seasoning, and your mom makes killer coffee with some of that in there."

Shego on the other hand was red. –Very- red. "You're despicable Kim Possible."

"I learned from the best."

Ron on the other hand, just let it slide. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

----------------------

The rest of the day was spent watching a zombie movie marathon that was being featured on cable. By the end of the first movie Shego found herself clutching the pillow she had been holding that she was surprised it hadn't burst. Kim noticed it and managed to trade places with the abused object, which made Shego feel safer. She had never liked death, and the thought of the walking dead was beyond creepy.

Some how though, with Kim there she felt safe. And sleepy.

A soft snore broke the noise from a commercial. Shego was sleeping with her neck at an estranged angle.

"KP? Is that normal?"

The redhead couldn't help but smile, "You should see her in the morning. It looks like she dislocated her back to sleep like she does."

Ron had a look that said he was clearly impressed. There was no other way to describe it.

"So what are we going to do about all of her want records, and things?"

"I have Wade working on a deal with Dr. Director. Namely from the 'they owe us one' angle. Shego after all didn't know about Lil' Diablo, and has never actually hurt anyone. She was an unknowing accomplice in that incident, and she's never done more than steal things, which only ended up being destroyed because of Drakken. Basically, she's not a danger to the world now that she's retired to a less villainous side of the line."

"You think that argument is going to work?"

Kim sighed, "I'm not really sure to be honest. I hope it does. But if it doesn't, I'll personally take it to Dr. Director to keep Shego."

Ron nodded, obviously impressed with Kim's commitment. The leader of Global Justice had a reputation for being the best. And her experience let her see though a person and know exactly what the truth was.

Even with his Monkey Magic to compare it too Ron found it creepy to say the least. Then again considering the other powers that existed on both sides of good and evil it made sense a human lie detector would exist.

Kim snuggled up against Shego the commercial ended. She needed to get her mind off of Global Justice, off of the mystery theft in the museum, and onto something better.

Like nutmeg.

----------------------

"I'm sorry Kim. Dr. Director isn't budging. She won't let you take custody of Shego because you're not –technically- a member of Global Justice."

Kim cursed. It had taking some convincing, but Shego was asleep upstairs after Ron had gone home. She had called Wade right after words.

"What about Ron? He's a member?"

"He's also on the permanently inactive list. She made it clear. You scratch GJ's back and there are going to scratch yours."

"What does she want?" Kim was trying to not clench her teeth. It was a bad habit she had since she was little, and was still trying to overcome.

"It's actually simple. She wants Drakken killed."

"WHAT?" She hissed. "I am not a hired assassin, and she knows it!"

"Actually…she wants Shego to do it."

Kim cursed again. She was going to be speaking her mind with a certain woman tomorrow. It was very certain.

"No deal. Tell her I'll be there tomorrow, by myself. No bullshit from her, and we'll be fine and dandy tomorrow."

Wade sighed, "Alright Kim."

"And Wade?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"Thanks. You're a big help."

"No problem Kim." The connection died, and the small screen went dark. Kim stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen, but Shego was there, leaning on the doorframe.

"You….you're fighting for me?"

Kim hugged the woman, "How could I just let someone like you just go?"

Shego hugged back. "I don't deserve you Kimmie."

"You deserve everything Shego. Especially me."

The two stood there for a while, before Kim pulled the other woman towards the stairs. They spent the night holding each other, Shego feeling unworthy to have such a loyal love, and Kim feeling warm and safe in her love's protective grip.

----------------------

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the extreme fluff moments. I think I'm as addicted to writing it as Shego is to Kim.

No, I'm not trying for the mysterious villain cliché. I'm actually stealing the cliché from Megaman VI. That's right, the villain is actually a villain Kim knows, pretending to be someone else. Ah… the webs I weave.

Considering GJ's name, I figure if they were convinced to 'forget' about Shego, the woman would disappear off of the wanted radar. How that exactly works is obviously a little more complicated than Kim was hoping.

Anyways I'm enjoying this one, and spent too much free time working on exactly what info would go into this fic. In this case some fluff, and some concrete got dropped in. Hopefully I can just keep going with this pattern, swapping for more concrete so we get some actual story progression. I might have to take a break for a day or two in the near future to try and get Chapter 4 squared away. It's going to be a little trickier as –how- things work out with GJ affect Shego and Kim forever, right? Well if that scene sucks I might as well flush the whole story. So needless to say I'm working to make it the best it can be.

The idea for Shego dressed like Kim came largely in part from art done by rinacat on deviantART. Go look her up! Seriously GO! I can't give you the link because won't let me, sorry. Her art is actually what spiked my Kigo interest, so please go look her up!


	4. Smoke and Mirrors

Launching right into this one! Huzzah!

----------------------------

Kim walked down the hallway of one of Global Justice's operating bases. She was fuming, a look of pure fury smoldered in her eyes as she made her way down the hall. She was mad at herself for sneaking off without Shego, but she hadn't wanted to hurt the woman.

But she was especially angry at Dr. Director. The woman had crossed the line this time. Kim could handle being lied to once in a while, and not even being informed that something was going down. It was just how the agency worked. All cloak and dagger, but apparently no common sense.

She passed a man at a desk that looked like he was going to stop her from entering the office behind him, but cowered in fear at the look she gave him. It was a look that would have caused even the toughest person to flinch. Then again Dr. Director was never swayed by such things.

The woman was sitting behind her desk, "Ahhh…Ms. Possible. Here about that little deal you're trying to swing?" It wasn't sarcastic, insightful or anything else. It was a flat question with no sign of emotion in it.

"I'm –here- because –you- went too far."

"Please, sit down; explain to me what you're talking about."

Kim eyed the chair warily.

"This conversation isn't continuing unless you sit down Ms. Possible."

She sat down immediately.

"Now what have I done that is so wrong?"

"You want Shego to kill someone."

Dr. Director sighed, pausing as if she was trying to decide on something. "Actually the people over me want him killed. I'm trying to seize an opportunity to help Shego perform the greater good."

"She's not a fucking assassin!"

"I realize that Ms. Possible. The thing is that Global Justice can't just give her up so easily. She has stolen literally billions of dollars worth of technology during her employment to Dr. Drakken."

"Who you want her to kill."

"Exactly. We got wind of her retirement around a week before you started plea bargaining for her. We also got rumors of you and her having an intimate relationship two weeks before that."

"So you've been working on this little idea for a while then, haven't you?"

Dr. Director sighed and leaned back, resisting the urge to rub her temples. "Yes we have Ms. Possible."

"You know she won't agree to it though."

Dr. Director nodded, "That's why we brought it to your attention first. It was believed that we could get you to lean on her, to make her do it."

"I –am not- going to do that to her! She's had too much pain in life as it is. Killing somebody is going too far! Even if he does try to take over the world, Drakken doesn't deserve to be killed."

Dr. Director was slowly getting a migraine. The conversation was going no where. "Ms. Possible, you want Shego to stay out of prison for the rest of her life, and be able to live a normal, happy, homosexual life with you don't you?"

"Yes." Kim had a bad feeling in her gut on that.

"Then you get Shego to kill Drakken, no one else is allowed to do it, or she spends her life in a six by four cell, in the dark. The only human contact she'll be permitted is her guards when she is given food, nothing else. You want that kind of life for her?"

Kim bit her lip. She wanted to slap the woman across the desk from her. To make her taste at least a portion of the pain she felt right then. "You BITCH. How DARE YOU. Global Justice, nothing more than a bunch of petty cowards."

"Remember Ms. Possible, we are your only hope for Shego."

It hadn't been intentional, or planned out, but Kim was out of her chair, and her fist made contact with the woman's face. Dr. Director was knocked over, the chair under her tipping backwards. The woman rubbed her jaw, and then checked her mouth. She was bleeding.

"I probably deserve that Ms. Possible, so I'm letting it slide. Remember though, unless you cooperate, Shego will be living in a dark little room for the rest of her life."

----------------------------

Kim was sitting in a park when Shego found her. Wade had been able to track the Kimmunicator, and Shego did the footwork. The redhead was on a park bench, her knees up to her chin. It looked like she had been crying.

"Kimmie?" Shego knelt down so that she could see the girl's face.

"Shego…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kim started crying again, latching onto Shego.

"Pumpkin, you don't have to be sorry for anything."

Kim sniffled, trying to stop crying, "You don't understand….Global Justice…" Her voice was having a hard time overcoming the tears.

"Shhhh…..You can tell me later, okay?"

"No…now…I need to tell you now. Global Justice won't help us unless…."

Shego looked at Kim, "Unless what Pumpkin?"

"Unless you kill Drakken."

Shego's pale skin was ash white. She had done many things in her life that were less than legal, but killing was a line she had always refused to do. "What happens if I don't do it?"

"Prison, with no human contact for the rest of your life."

A sharp pain hit Shego. It felt like someone had tore out her heart. "Kimmie….let's go home…okay?" She tried to smile. She needed to be strong. For Kimmie.

Kim sniffled, "Okay."

----------------------------

"Stoppable."

"WHOA! No sneaking up on me when I'm in my room."

"So sneaking up on you is alright if I do it in public?"

"Didn't say that. So what do you want so bad that you felt that you had to sneak into my room through my window even though it's broad daylight out?"

Shego sighed, "I need your masterful listening skills. If you can handle an emotional dumping that is."

Ron looked at her, "Considering the number of times I've been used for just that reason, once more can't hurt."

Shego sunk onto the foot of the bed, "You remember Global Justice right?"

Ron nodded, "Big Brother is a better name for them."

Shego smiled weakly, the nickname fit. "They want to lock me up for the rest of my life."

Ron nodded, that wasn't news to him. They had been after Shego for a long time now. "Sounds typical."

"They have an ultimatum this time though. I can have my freedom, if I kill Drakken."

Ron winced. That was low, even for some of the underhanded tactics that the GJ had pulled in the past. "That's crazy. You're Shego! Amazing badass and master thief! Not some hired assassin!"

"That's what Kim said. They aren't budging though. They figure I'm perfect for stopping him since I worked for him."

She paused before continuing, "I've never killed anyone in my life before! And now…I don't think I can…even if I lose Kim forever."

He wanted to say something; anything to make her feel better, but nothing came to mind. He honestly had nothing.

"Shego…why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because…someone needs to be able to explain it to Kim when I turn myself in."

Ron swallowed hard. It had been a bumpy relationship for Kim and Shego over the past month, especially since half of it was spent with Kim under a form of mood control that warped her personality. Shego was now taking it all and throwing it away. "Why not go into hiding?"

Shego looked at him, almost thinking he was naive, "Because you know how they work. They'll just hunt me down, and take down Kim for helping me. This is the best thing for both me and her….."

"Especially since I would never be able to look into those eyes of hers without hating myself for spilling blood."

Ron chewed on his lip. He had nothing, and it bothered him. He always had the answers, though on some cases they were wrong, but he tried. But this time there was nothing there. No ideas, no witty comments, no jokes. Nothing.

"When are you going to do this?"

Shego sighed, "Soon. I'm not telling you when because you'll try to stop me, or save me or whatever you want to call it. And for Kimmie's and my sake, I can't have that happen."

Ron nodded. He felt useless. Completely useless. He looked up from the floor to try and say something, anything, but the woman had already left.

----------------------------

It hadn't been hard to find Global Justice. They weren't nearly as secret as they liked to believe. There were no apparent guards around, only the roaming staff. Shego managed to figure out were she was on the directory. _'You are not here'_ normally Shego would have found that funny, but right now it was rather stupid. She made her way for Dr. Director's office.

A skinny man was sitting at a desk that was positioned so that he was in the way of the door. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes. Would you like to see my appointment slip?"

"That would be helpful to validate the appointment."

Shego walked into the office, leaving the man hanging on a coat rack by his belt loops. "Dr. Director?"

The chair swiveled around, revealing the older woman. Shego forced herself to not stare at the eye patch. "Shego. I am surprised that you're here. Come and sit."

"I'd prefer stand."

"Suit yourself. So what are you here about?"

"I want to turn myself in."

"My. My. Without even considering the generous offer we are giving you?"

Shego forced herself to keep from gagging. "I have considered your offer."

"Really now? So why the refusal?"

"Because evil or not Dr. Drakken is still human. And the only things I ever kill are mosquitoes, and ants. But only if they bite me first."

Dr. Director let her amusement show for a moment, "So you're unwilling to shed to blood of one man to ensure he never sheds the blood of the world?"

"That's it exactly ma'am. I can't do it. Not because he was my boss. Not because I want him to take over the world. But because killing is something more perverse than I could ever handle."

"Considering your perverse nature that hardly makes sense."

Shego felt her face redden. "My past nature is hardly an accurate portrayal of who I am."

"So you claim. But considering your now homosexual behavior, the past thefts you made just so you could be around your partner, and you all round general behavior that you've acted upon, I'd say it is a perfect portrayal of who you are."

Shego forced herself to stay calm. "Sexual preference has nothing to do with this."

"I think it might."

The hairs on the back of her neck were rising. Shego was honestly getting frustrated. She saw the dance that Dr. Director was making. She was trying to get Shego angry, trying to prove that the woman hadn't changed. So she did the only thing she could think of.

In a way it was like she had taken it from Ron. Maybe she had. But she sat down right there and crossed her legs, and meditated. She was there to turn herself in, and she had no intentions of resisting, or arguing herself to death.

Dr. Director was mildly shocked at the reaction Shego had taken. Her methods had been known to provoke everything from fear to anger, to a form of nervous giggling, but never had someone just sat down and shut her out. It was amusing really.

Shego found herself at peace, despite all of the chaos her soul was feeling. It was a strange relief actually as she sat there.

----------------------------

It was pointless to say that Kim was worried. She was actually terrified. Shego had gone to Ron's, saying she needed some help on something. Ron had called Kim right after Shego had left.

"She said WHAT?"

"That she was going to turn herself in. She said that couldn't stand the guilt if she did what GJ wanted."

Kim had slammed the phone into the cradle. She hadn't meant to be rude to Ron, but she was furious. She was upset. She was afraid.

She had gone on a walk, hoping that the woman she loved was around somewhere. Somehow she found herself at the entrance to Global Justice. She sighed; punched in the guest ID she had been given when she first met the organization. The door slipped open, and Kim ducked inside.

She made a line straight for the Director's office. If Shego was here, Kim knew that'd be where the woman would be. She ignored the man hanging from the coat rack. She swung the door open and there was Dr. Director leaning against her desk, watching a familiar woman who was sitting on the floor like Ron was known to do when he was stressed.

"Ms. Possible. Perfect timing, come on in."

"What..?" Kim tried to asked, she couldn't place why how the scene had come to be.

"Don't worry, she is alright. She actually refused to lash back at me when I was trying to provoke her. First time that has ever happened. I think she's has either managed to put herself in a bit of a meditative trance to keep me from aggravating her, or she has gone to sleep."

"And you haven't bothered her…?'

"No, curiosity has me wondering what she'll do next."

Kim nodded. She knew what to do. All she had to do was say something dirty, and it would fluster Shego, and keep her from concentrating as easily. It was sweet how embarrassed the woman could get over her feelings. But Kim waited. First five, then ten minutes had gone by.

"Almost an hour. This is getting rather boring though."

Kim sighed, knowing the other woman was right. She walked over to Shego and whispered in the woman's ear.

"Hot Lesbian Sex."

Shego turned red. Then redder, then she opened an eye and saw Kim. The two became a tangle of arms as they hugged.

It was hard to tell which started crying first, but they both had wet cheeks when they finally let go of each other.

"I'm sorry Kimmie. I know it's painful now…but you'll be able to live a great life without me."

Kim smiled, "You're crazy. Shego...you've been my life for three years now. Why would I want you to go?"

"This is all very touching, but she has turned herself in. She's in the custody of Global Justice now."

Kim glared at the interrupting woman. "I'll be glad to make a jail break out of this right now then."

The woman chuckled, "This has certainly been an educating experience."

Kim's look of confusion was only beat by Shego's.

"Let me explain. You remember the Ron Factor?"

Kim nodded, Shego looked more confused.

"The belief that a clumsy sidekick could be beneficial," Kim explained.

Shego nodded, noting that Global Justice had probably not known that the way Ron worked was intentionally clumsy. Everything was done in a certain way to swing things in favor for him and Kim. Well save for the minor things that padded the image of him being a moron, like his pants tearing off whenever he fired a grapple gun.

"Global Justice needed to assess how things had changed with the addition of someone else. Namely Shego here."

"Why?"

"Easy, we're still working to see what makes your team work so well. We have records of how things work when you two work together, but no idea how strong the ties where between you if either of you where threatened. And when we received a message from Wade that you needed our help in her regards, everything just fell into place."

Shego groaned, and looked at Kim, "Are they always this sneaky?"

Kim nodded, "Usually worse. Like that piranha incident." She shuddered, the thoughts of whatever had happened obviously not pleasant.

"So I'm actually not wanted by the GJ?"

"Only because it'd interfere with our data about Ms. Possible. This proved that you'd do anything for each other, and most likely for Mr. Stoppable as well unless there is something we're missing…"

Two heads confirmed they'd protect Ron if necessary.

"Anyways, if we were to bring you in, and put you in prison as suggested, we'd most likely end up with a very angry hero on our hands. And our data says she'd easily manage to conquer the world. While she doesn't excel in a field of study like the traditional villain, she does have superior knowledge on our operations, a high level of luck, and the mental capacity to figure out anything she needed for her plan of conquest. In other words, nothing would stop her."

"Kimmie….?"

"Yeeesss Shego?"

"Remind me to never piss you off."

"Awww…" Kim found it strangely sweet that the information disturbed Shego a little, and she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

Doctor Director managed to ignore this, "So as of today, Shego is off the wanted list of Global Justice, and her records are locked. But if she goes back to her old life, they will be unlocked, and we will use deadly force if necessary to stop her."

The two nodded meekly.

"You two have a good night, and please get my assistant off of the coat rack before you leave."

----------------------------

Shego and Kim followed the long way home, arms linked as they made their way through the park.

"Kimmie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Shego."

"Kimmie…?"

"Yes…?"

"It's okay to call me Sara."

"I'll stick to the name I've used in my fantasies."

Shego blushed. -She- had been in -Kim's- fantasies. It was wonderful to hear.

"Shego?"

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"I think I could go for some coffee…"

"….with nutmeg?"

The two smiled at each other. It wasn't awkward, or strange that to them to have such strong feelings stirred up by that little spice. They were actually hoping for more in the future.

----------------------------

Author's Notes: Yes…it does seem like every chapter ends with fluff, but I'd like to point out that there is still a mystery villain out there Though several people out there in probably have some clues of who it is. And yes, I honestly see Global Justice being that screwed up that they do something like that.

More story, with fluffy edges, soon!


	5. Gooey Kablooie

Small note: I believe it is spelt 'eerie'. Sorry, just mentioning it because of the repeat attempts. On with the next chapter!

-------------------

Shego was like a rock. Unresponsive, unmoving, and completely uncaring to what was going on. It wasn't really that intentional, it was just that she didn't feel in the mood. She had been used as a pawn in a deception against Kim, and it made her feel like crud.

Kim on the other hand was a bit of a nympho, or so Shego had discovered lately, and was the redhead was disappointed in the lack of teasing, and sex that usually came before bed.

So two bodies lay on the bed, refusing to speak to each other.

The next morning was a little different, as in the night they snuggled up to each other in their sleep, as the annoyances of the previous night were quietly swept under an emotional rug.

"Kimmie?"

"Yes Shego?"

The dark haired woman bit her lip, "I was wondering…if I could…maybe go to your school today. Sitting around the house is boring, and job hunting is coming up as less than successful."

Kim ran her fingers through her hair. It was one thing to have Shego to pick her up after school, but it was a very different thing. But she felt guilty for the previous night. The guilt won out over the apprehension. "As long as you promise not to light anyone on fire."

"I won't even make them smolder." Shego smiled. It felt good to be able to spend some time with Kim, not to mention it was a very good chance to try and get used to being around people.

The school was a little apprehensive to give the woman an all day pass, until she pointed out she'd stay all day if they let her or not, which Kim fully agreed that the school really had no way of stopping someone who could generate hot plasma on a whim. They gave it to her, reluctantly, but she was ecstatic. The previous times she had been on the campus she had sneaked on, but this time she was allowed to roam free and clear.

Shego spent her day wandering everywhere, spending time in history class with Kim, despite her extreme dislike of the subject, a cooking class with Ron, where she got to make a kind of pie with pudding in it. She even attended a class that Mr. Barken was subbing in, on how to sew. He didn't really like having her around, until she had proved that she could manage to sew fairly well by hand, without bleeding all over the place. She personally had to admit that he wasn't as bad as she had first thought either.

A large number of people loved her for being the one person to ever put the locally famous substitute teacher in his place. Others hated her for being green, others still recognized her from the Lil' Diablo incident, and finally there was a small fan club that supported her and Kim's relationship. She was flattered at the last one, but a little crept out when she found out that the fan club had been wishing for such a thing to happen since the first appearance of Shego fighting Kim on the news.

Apparently they had caught all of the stubble hints the two women had thrown at each other that no one else seemed to be able to notice.

Lunch was as Shego remembered, bland, and very disgusting looking, and if it was any less cooked she would have sworn the meat would have been grazing on her salad.

"So how does it feel to be roaming the halls again?" It was Ron's curiosity that was peeked. Then again he had a bad habit of saying what was on his mind regardless.

"Not bad. It's pretty cool. A nice change of pace. I could definitely visit more often."

Kim nearly gagged, "You sure you want to do something like that?"

Shego bounced the idea around in her head for a moment, "As long as you don't mind, and they consider me 'people-friendly' enough for it, sure."

Ron looked impressed, "I could honestly see it. She fits into being around pretty well."

Kim sighed. She honestly was a little apprehensive about it. After all, even perfect relationships needed a little time apart during the day. It helped actually give them something to communicate about, something to do, well other than have sex of course. Then again, if it made Shego happy…

"If you really want to do it, I'm not going to stop you. I think you might be able to fit in pretty well around here."

Shego smirked, "Relax Kimmie, I was kidding."

Kim looked away sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Alright, I'll catch up to you two later. I think I might see what kind of library you have around here."

-------------------

Shego actually spent the entire afternoon in the library reading. She didn't like admitting it, but she loved reading. Books, magazines, ingredient labels; if it was in text, chances were she'd read it. Drakken, despite seeing her everyday had never managed to catch onto that fact, even when she hinted she wanted a new book more than a wine collection. Not that the wine collection was a bad gift, it was just that she really wanted the collector's edition of _The Invisible Man _at the time.

Kim actually found her curled up under a study desk reading a romance novel. The blush on Shego's face meant she was probably reading one of the smutty parts. It amazed Kim how easily embarrassed the woman could get, especially after three years of Shego being the one who had done the teasing. "Mind if I join you?"

Shego didn't look up, blink, and it almost looked like she wasn't breathing at first.

"Shego?"

Pet rocks where more responsive than Shego at that point.

Kim sighed. She didn't really want to push it with Shego after the disagreement the night before, but the librarian had requested the Kim _please_ remove the woman from the library so she could go home. She leaned over and kissed Shego, who snapped out of her near trance-like state.

"Oh…sorry Pumpkin…I got caught up in the story…" The pale green cheeks were turning a dark shade of red.

Kim smiled, "It's alright. I just didn't know you where a book worm."

Shego looked away, "I'm more like a book whore. I can't help it really."

"It's perfectly alright. Everyone has their own vices. I still sleep with Panda Roo sometimes."

Shego stared at Kim, "That's kinda creepy in a really cute way, you know that?"

Kim, "Come on my little book whore, before we get banned for life. The librarian wants to go home, and I think it's best we let her."

Shego did her best fake pout, "Oh all right. But only because we're being nice to her."

"Right…and I'm Ron's cousin."

"Please don't say that again. That brought creepy thoughts to mind."

Kim giggled, "That's it, no more romance novels."

"Poo."

"No, he was a bear, remember?"

-------------------

Ron was at a mental road block. Things were complicated; way too complicated. Shego and Kim made a great couple, very cute too, but there was just something a miss.

Kim had been talking to Global Justice without telling Shego, Shego had been talking to him without talking to Kim, it seemed that the two were afraid to let each other know that they needed help.

Could it be that even though they cared for each other, they still didn't trust each other completely?

He scratched his head. Love was complicated. Much too complicated to just casually figure out. He'd work on the problem later. After dinner.

-------------------

Shego could not believe she had agreed to it. Kim was braiding –her- hair. She never let people braid her hair when she was younger, and it was a little weird. Kim had a little difficulty at first, but the wavy hair was soon being braided into one long ponytail.

"There, done."

Shego looked over at the mirror. It honestly looked pretty good. A little different, but pretty good. "Wow…looks good Kimmie."

The redhead smiled, "Told you it would."

"Well I'm doing yours now."

Kim made a face. She had agreed to it because it was the only way to convince Shego to let her braid the other woman's hair. She personally hated how she looked with a braid, but if it made Shego happy to see what Kim looked like, it didn't hurt.

Several minutes of fussing Shego gave up, "I can't make it look nice."

Kim let loose a sigh of relief, "That's alright. I prefer it like this."

The Kimmunicator let loose its almost trademark ring and Shego swiped it off the night stand before Kim could.

Kim pouted, but didn't protest.

"What'ya want Wade?"

"Bad news. Another theft, same style as the last one. We have nothing." The boy avoided looking at Shego, probably to save himself the embarrassment of the last time she had answered.

Kim perked up, "What was stolen?"

"Another collection of artifacts. This particular set was believed to have some religious meanings to the Mayan culture. Not to mention a habit to glow in the dark."

Shego and Kim looked at each other, then at the screen, "Glow?"

Wade nodded, "Apparently they were made of some kind of material that exhibited a radiation similar to the radiation that had been given off by the meteor that gave Shego, and Team Go their powers."

Shego swallowed, and looked uncomfortable at the thought of someone running around with super powers similar to hers or her brother's.

"So the thief keeps stealing Mayan artifacts. Any ideas on a likely next target?" Kim asked, trying to get the ball rolling towards something useful.

Wade did some tapping on his keyboard, "Actually, yes. There are three possibilities left."

"Which has the highest security?"

"Well there is an exhibit in New Zealand that is supposed to have a state of the art system. Motion detectors, laser grids, pressure sensitive floor panels, heat sensors, and a noise detection system."

Shego nodded. "This kind of thief will strike there next. Those artifacts are important to someone, and this kind of thief is a bit of am extremist. They like to go for the hardest steal."

Kim looked at Shego, the woman was describing herself! "Wade, get us transportation, and get a hold of Ron. We're going to catch this jerk before it gets out of hand."

Wade nodded, "Right. I'll see what I can dig up on transportation. I'll call you back as soon as I have something."

"Thanks Wade." Kim reached over hit the disconnect button. "Shego…this thief is stealing like you used too."

Shego nodded, the look on her face was grim, and a little bit of anger was leaking through. "I know. And I'm less than happy about this. No one copies me and gets away with it."

"Shego?"

"Hmmm…?"

"You're about to light the bed on fire."

Shego jumped up and cursed, extinguishing her hands. She hadn't meant to ignite them, it had just happened. "Sorry…"

"You just watch that temper and we'll call it even."

Shego nodded.

-------------------

Ron was kneeling next to the skylight, while Shego and Kim watched the roof. They had been waiting for a few hours, and it was cold. Much colder than when they had first set down on the roof thanks to a rain shower that had come down during their wait.

That's when it appeared. The thing had been quick. Much too quick. Kim lunged for it, going to a restraint, but the figure danced out of her way. She grimaced and leaped again, her foot swinging across in an aerial sweep. The figure ducked as if Kim had been moving in slow motion and she went over the edge. She was reaching for her grapple gun when she saw something she didn't expect.

Shego was free falling, with her body streamed lined. The woman reached out and grabbed Kim, her other hand glowing, and digging into the wall.

"I didn't need saving. Besides, what about Ron?"

"Stoppable can handle himself." Shego pulled Kim up, and the girl grabbed onto Shego's back. "Hang-on."

The woman was fast, her hands where a blur of green light, making hand holds, and pulling them up. They had ascended half the building in a little over a minute.

"That…was cool."

Shego smiled, it was good to think that she had done something right.

Ron was right where they had left him, though he was a lot gooier. "I would like to add Synthdrones to my 'Things that gross me out' list."

Kim let loose a low whistle. "I take it someone has been working on their technique."

Shego opened her mouth to say something, but a look from Ron caused her to shut-up. "Ummm…good work Stoppable."

He smiled one of those goofy looking smiles, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Shego gave the boy a dirty look, "That's what it was."

"You two stop fighting. Jeez, first you two can't look at each other without getting embarrassed; now you want to start arguing? You two are both weird."

"Thank-you Kimmie."

Ron waved some goo off of his arm, "So who says Drakken is behind this?"

Kim nodded, "It fits him alright. I doubt he's using the same lab as before though."

Shego made a face, "He might be at the rental lab, but it's hard to be sure. He has a tendency to pick spots at random. Namely with a dart board and a map."

"Explains that one time he hid out in a sushi factory."

Shego shuddered at the thought. She had ended up landing in a tank with a live octopus, which had clung to her head. She was just happy it hadn't sunk it's beak into her skull. "Let's not bring that up again please."

Ron smirked, "But you looked so cute with a giant tentacled invertebrate on your head."

"And you'd look pretty good bald."

"Ahh…the monk look. Haven't tried it yet."

Kim pointed at Ron, "You, stop picking on Shego, and you" she paused and pointed at Shego, "Stop threatening Ron."

Shego pouted, "It was just some harmless fun."

Kim looked upset, "We don't need to be arguing though, even if it if for fun."

Shego looked away, upset. She had been bothered by the thought that Drakken was up to no good, much less using Synthdrones to steal like she could. Ron's teasing had given her an outlet. And now Kim had verbally slapped her in the face for it.

"Shego…?"

"Just leave me alone." She wanted to help, to be important, to be wanted, and she couldn't even feel that anymore. The dark hair and light skin disappeared into the shadows on the roof.

"….Shego…." Kim's voice cracked, and she dropped to her knees. She hadn't meant to be so rude. Her nerves were already on edge from the thought of dealing with Drakken again, and she had taken it out on the person she had cared the most about.

Honestly it made her feel like crud.

Ron looked at Kim, and knelt down beside her, "I'm going to go talk to Shego, you going to be okay?"

Kim nodded, her eyes already turning red from the crying she was already doing.

Ron got up and jogged after Shego, hoping she hadn't gone too far already.

-------------------

Author's Notes: I know it's a short chapter, but it had to end there. That's right, a chapter that DOESN'T end in fluff. And now you know who the villain is. The question of where the villain is not to be answered just yet. But it shall be done very soon. Soon being a relative term.

And on a small note, sorry Failte, I swear I was up to page 5 before I found out that you were going to say that bit about Kim and Shego but didn't XP. Looks like I'm subconsciously stealing your unused ideas. o.o

EDIT: Fixed a couple of tiny grammar mistakes. And while saying that Shego is about to light the bed 'afire' is more correct, it's out of character in how Kim would say something. Heck I use confusing words at times and I'd still say that someone is about to light something 'on fire' it just makes more sense verbally.

Added two, maybe three tiny extra details as well. The joys of being able to think clearly after sleeping are nearly countless.


	6. Bwaaaaaiinnnss

I know, it was cruel of me to leave everyone hanging right after Shego took off in the last chapter, but the chapter would have been too long if I had just kept going.

---------------------------

Shego was the best. Even as a child she was an expert at sneaking and hiding, which made games of Hide And Seek with her take hours, though a few had actually stretched to a few days. After all, nowhere in the rules said you had to stay hidden in the –same- spot all the time.

But Ron had an innate sense now. As time had progressed from when he had first acquired his abilities he had begun to master using them. He couldn't always trust himself with them and sometimes found himself struggling without them because of it. His trust in himself grew over those short three years since he had gained them though. And he had grown dangerous. His buffoonery was not only an act because of it, but a measure to keep himself from accidentally killing someone.

He knelt down next to Shego, "Hey, you're going to have to talk to her eventually. She's tearing herself up over it. And you of all people know why Drakken bothers her so much."

Shego nodded weakly. It had just hurt so much. Kim, her Kim had gotten angry with her. Angry at her for being herself. It hurt in ways that Shego herself wasn't sure of.

"Well then come on. Sooner things get patched up, the better."

Shego looked up at Ron. Her eyes reflected the light playfully as she tried to decide if she should listen to his advice or not.

She slumped forward, resting her head in her hands and rubbed her forehead. Love. It was more of a nemesis to her than anything else in the world. Even more so than Kim had been when they were at odds with each other.

Familiar arms wrapped around her middle, and a head pressed against her back.

"Shego…I'm sorry. I shouldn't take what Drakken has done out on you."

Shego bit her lip. She wanted to just forgive Kim, but it had hurt too much. "Sorry doesn't make it hurt any less."

"No, but it does mean I know what I did was wrong, and I'm asking you to forgive me for it."

Shego knew the tears where there, but she ignored them. Part of her knew she had been crying too much, and that she needed to stop. The other part of her didn't care, and it won. This part of her let the tears flow, after beating down her more aggressive nature.

Shego didn't say anything though, and the trip back to Middleton was spent in silence. Ron couldn't get either of them to talk to him as Shego was sulking, and Kim was working on something, in crayon.

The though of Kim and crayon brought a memory to mind that Ron was hoping he'd never have to relive. He shuddered and tried to sleep.

The plane touched down at the Middleton Airport and the three passengers got off.

A stewardess at the door offered a customary 'Thank-you for flying' along with a thanks from the airliner for stopping a madman who had planted a laughing gas bomb on all of the airliner's aircraft.

Kim mumbled a 'No big' as they stepped off. She slid the crayons into her jeans, which was a relief to Ron. The pad of paper didn't disappear though; instead it was handed to Shego. The woman's curiosity was perked, and she took it.

The pages were a simple, but cute little comic. It featured a person that looked like Kim and another that looked like herself, which surprised her. The comic started with the two hugging and little hearts. Then it went from there. The crayon-Kim said something mean, and had horns coming out of her head. The crayon-Shego ran away crying. The crayon-Kim started crying, and then tried to make the crayon-Shego feel better.

Then the two where hugging with little hearts again. Under it all Kim's handwriting was scrawled.

_I'm sorry I made you sad. Please forgive me._

Shego was a blur as she tackled Kim. The two were a tangle of arms as they hugged, and snuggled each other.

Ron scratched his head as a group of people walked by, a few snapping pictures, "You two should probably get up. We are in the middle of an airport, and both of you are very well known."

The two got up slowly, a tinge of a blush on their faces.

The ride home, via Dr. Possible, was as equally as romantic. She looked at Ron who was riding in the passenger seat, "I know they are very intimate with each other, but this is a little over the top."

"They are currently going through a make-up period."

Dr. Possible had a knowing smile, "Explains everything right there."

Ron looked a little nervous though, "Yeah…..Something has been bothering me though. Why are you so comfortable with them making out in the back seat?"

Dr. Possible had secretive look on her face, "Let's say I was just as bad when I met her father. If not worse."

Ron stared at her, mouth agape, "TMI! TMI!"

Kim and Shego were to busy getting lost in each other to notice that Ron was having a panic attack in the front seat.

Kim and Shego had retreated to the safety, and privacy of their room, while Ron sat in the kitchen with the neurosurgeon. "I've actually been a little curious about something. Is it possible for Kim and Shego to not trust each other completely even though they are together?"

"Well it is possible. Why? Something on your mind?"

Ron went over what he knew, Kim and Shego sneaking around behind each other's backs, Shego not trusting Kim to be able to save herself after going over the edge of the roof; it just didn't seem to make sense in how it all worked. "I'm just worried. They haven't been completely honest with each other since they got together."

Dr. Possible slowly worked on her cup of herbal tea. "It's something they need to work on. All relationships, even perfect ones, have problems. For example, when I first met James he would have hiccup attacks whenever he got aroused. It was hilarious, but made some things very hard."

Ron gave the redheaded woman a strange look, "Why do you keep telling me information I –really- didn't need to know?"

"Best way to make an example is to share an anecdote from one's own life."

Ron nodded, "Let's keep the anecdotes off of you and Mr. P though. It's creeping me out."

"Oh all right. But only because I'm trying to be helpful. Though mental scarring is something of a fascination…It's still up for debate if mental trauma actually causes physical scarring or not."

"I am not your test subject." Ron pouted. He had just posed a simple question, and things had snowballed. He had forgotten how they had a tendency to do that when he talked to Dr. Possible.

"Ron…where's Rufus?"

The boy snapped out of his personal mental smacking, and looked at the woman, "Pardon?"

"It's just that I haven't seen him with you for sometime. Why is that?"

Ron swallowed, and tried to dance around it, but couldn't. "He's been staying with Josh. Lately he's been getting sick a lot…"

Dr. Possible winced. The rodent was a strong emotional tie in Ron's life, and the thought of him losing the little creature honestly had her worried. Then something else crossed her mind, "Wait…who's Josh?"

Ron swallowed. This wasn't a place he was prepared to let everyone know about. A place that was special in his heart for the other boy. "Josh Mankey….you know….Kim and him dated once."

Dr. Possible nodded, and didn't push any further. If the boy didn't want to let her know what she was already suspecting, that was alright. It was his love life after all, not hers. "Well I wish Rufus the best of health. Now you should probably get off to bed, before jet lag kicks in."

"Can I just crash on the couch?"

"Alright, but don't be surprised if Jim and Tim wake you."

Ron nodded and slogged off to the living room, and collapsed on the couch. He may have had mystical powers, jet lag always bothered him, and despite the fact that he had to fly all over the planet so often his body didn't know what time zone to adjust too.

---------------------------

Shego enjoyed waking up with Kim latched onto her. Even though getting up was something she wasn't fond of doing, she could do it if it meant another day with her love.

She mentally poked herself for being so sappy. Dawn was hardly a romantic time of day, and it was fairly silly of her to be so at such an early hour. Even if the woman of her desires had her arms wrapped around her middle.

---------------------------

Diary,

Currently snuggled up to Kimmie, so writing is a little tricky. But I owe you an update!

Turns out the thefts have been done by a (?) synthdrone(s?) that imitates my very style. That obviously less than thrills me. But Stoppable got rid of it, and got gooified to the core.

Talk about being bad ass.

Okay, no more being jealous of the boy's coolness factor, when it kicks in that is.

-ANYWAYS- Kimmie and I had a small fight. We've made up though. And she drew this cute little comic in crayon to make sure I knew she was sorry and wanted to make-up. Damn that girl and her ability to make me forget I'm even mad at her.

Oh, I do admit it's a good thing, I just know I'm not going to be able to prevent her from divulging info from me on things, like surprise parties, or anything else that is being thrown her way that's suppose to be kept secret.

So I better start recruiting diversionary help from Stoppable.

On a side note, I swear this girl has the looks of an angel when she's sleeping. Which is a nice balance considering she's a demon when it comes to sex.

Better stop there before she wakes up and sees what I've written.

Sara

---------------------------

It was still a few hours before Shego and Kim made it downstairs, namely because they took turns not wanting to get up and out of bed. They finally gave into hunger and made it downstairs, but with heavily lidded eyes, and extremely disheveled hair.

"Either you two where attacked by a static wielding villain, or both of you refused to get out of bed again." It was Ron. His voice had its usual cheer in it, but it was missing something.

Neither Kim nor Shego noticed, and both of them trudged into the kitchen, Shego muttering something about needing 'that sweet life giving fluid.'

Kim had cereal, while Shego drank coffee, thankful it wasn't Dr. Possible's nutmeg brew that morning. She was too tired to be reminded of how lustful she could be.

Ron was cooking –something-, which the two women weren't sure of what it could be, and thus chose to ignore him, until two very delicious looking omelets where set down in front of them.

The boy was lucky to have his hands at the rate that the food disappeared. The two women had been hungry, and all it took was the sight of Ron's cooking to set that over the edge. He let himself smile; it was good to be appreciated in the morning when other people didn't trust themselves to even handle silverware.

The two empty plates where held up, each being back for a pleading look for more. "Oh alright already! I'll make more! Just stop giving me the puppy dog face! Yeesh!"

He was able to finally rest after the two women had finished their fourth helping. It really made him wonder when the last time they had let themselves have time to eat.

Shego was the first to say something intelligible, "Stoppable. Why you so sad?" Her tired mood made her speech a little off, but he understood.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" It was Kim, still eating the cereal. She had always been capable of packing the food away when she really wanted too.

"Because it's personal."

"Kimmie uses me as a sexual object in bed."

Ron choked, and Kim glared at Shego.

"Why do I need to know such things? Why?"

"Personal info for personal info. You owe me now." Shego's logic was very precise, flawed by her mind only being half awake, but precise.

"Actually I still don't have to tell." He got looks that warned him that twin puppy dog pouts where coming. "But for my personal safety, I'll spill the beans anyways." He swallowed, and looked away, "Josh called, looking for me this morning. Rufus has been really sick lately, so yesterday the little guy went to the vet. Turns out he's developed cancer. No one is sure if he'll survive or not." He looked up, his face hopeful, "But he's strong, right? He can make it right?"

Shego and Kim both hugged him. It wasn't a matter of trying to reassure him, it was simply just something that felt right to do. Ron managed to wiggle free after a few moments, and managed to joke about it all.

"You know, most guys would love to have two woman attached to them like that. But having had now experienced it, I think I like having my mobility."

Shego smirked, "That's what you claim. I already know better mister."

"Says you Ms. Sex Toy."

Kim shook her head. Things were back to normal. At least for the moment. "If you two don't knock it off, I'll be forced to do something drastic."

Shego scoffed, "I doubt even you would do anything that someone call 'drastic', plenty of things that'd be labeled 'insane' but not drastic."

Kim grabbed the woman and kissed her. It was lustful, it was needy, and Shego found her brain merrily flickering off as an intrusive tongue danced around her mouth, exploring everything. When the redhead let go, Shego collapsed to her knees with a brain dead, but very happy grin on her blushing face.

Ron eyed Kim nervously, "Nu-uh. No brain melting! KP, I'm serious."

"Weeeee….." Shego fell over. Her brain would take some time to recover.

"Then you better behave. I'm not above doing it to you to keep you two from bickering."

"Yes'm."

---------------------------

James Possible found himself very much confused when he got home. He had a short day at work, thanks to him having spent the week prior working extra hard to get rid of all the glitches in the booster system that he was designing. Ron was sitting on the love seat, watching one of Kim's soap opera's without a single customary joke, and Shego was snuggled up to Kim with a brain dead look on her face. And what appeared to be drool coming out of the corner out of her mouth?

"Kimmicub….does Shego know she's drooling?"

Kim blushed, "Probably not. She's been like this for about an hour now."

"Can I ask why?"

"Umm…sure?"

"Why?"

Ron had a nervous grin on his face and slunk out of the room, namely for his personal safety. Kim's father did strange things when he experienced shock.

"Well Shego and Ron where bickering, as they like to do, and I decided to intervene."

"You didn't do any permanent damage did you?"

"I only kissed her dad. Jeez. I bet you think I used a Brain Melting Ray on her or something."

"Well she's acting like you did. Wait you kissed her and did this?"

Kim nodded.

The man shook his head, muttering something about the girl being like her mother as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Ron. You have every right to fear her."

"Pardon?"

"Just act normal, and pack some popcorn and you'll be fine."

"Already on it Mr. P. I'm making an extra big bowl as we speak."

Ron came marching out of the kitchen as if he had just taken over Rome itself, "I come bearing popcorn!"

Shego mumbled something.

"What?"

"She said keep it down, she has a headache," Kim translated.

"Figures. I bring orgasmic popcorn, and she can't even enjoy that."

Shego mumbled something else.

"'Don't say orgasmic in the same sentence as any form of food or smiting shall be involved.'" Kim translated.

"Philistine." Ron set the bowl down on the coffee table and plopped down on the love seat. It was good to know some things just didn't change.

---------------------------

Author's Notes: Yup, I'm on a roll with the weird explanation bits. More story stuff will be coming soon, maybe some more fluff, and of course how Rufus is doing.

Just don't throw bricks. Cause they hurt. And reviews are wanted, as always!


	7. The Sad Truth

Small note before we kick this underway.

I honestly have no clue if naked mole rats can get cancer, but seeing as everything from actual rats to cats to dogs, to who knows what else can, I say why not? Besides Naked Mole Rats are supposed to live off of roots. Which means Rufus has not been eating the proper diet in his life span. ;;

And on a less dramatic note, I use Dr. Possible when I am talking about Kim's mother. Why? Because I can't think of a fitting first name for her (though Scully would probably work!) yet so, no first name for her. Shego's first name actually just worked. Not sure where it came from (referencing to my grey matter here), and I just think it fits.

Hopefully that clears everything up! And now on with chapter seven!

-----------------

Shego's headache passed after a bit of rest. It fascinated, and scared her how mind-blowing Kim could be if she wanted too. She turned on the tap for the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Kim had already taken a shower, alone, which was to the red head's disappointment. Shego preferred her showers alone though. They let her think, let her relax, and let her work and sore muscles back to a more relaxed state.

She climbed in, letting some of the steam billow out. She just needed some time to think.

Kim lay back on the bed, her hair spread out like a fiery aura around her head. It wasn't that she was frustrated; it was that she was furious. It was herself she had to blame though. She had been the one who let Drakken shoot her with that dart. She was faster than the man's shaky trigger finger, but she could only stand there in shock. She had become a tool of evil, and a weapon against the very woman she loved. That woman had saved her though.

She just didn't know what to feel. She loved Shego, she wanted Shego, but she couldn't trust herself around the woman. Shego was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to her in a relationship, and she avoided telling the woman about seeking Global Justice's aide, not to mention had a nasty habit of using the woman as a sexual object.

She sighed. So much guilt over so many things, it was enough to make her wish that she still kept a diary. But writing wasn't something she was good at. She was good at being reactive. Proactive things were often outside of what she could do. Not that she advertised it.

Shego walked out of the shower. She didn't even bother wearing a towel. She was dry, and she was hoping it'd break her Princess out of her funk. The red head didn't notice though, making the pale green woman feel dejected.

"OOF! Shego! What was that for?"

"Kimmie, I'm naked, gorgeous and on top of you. What do you think this is for?"

The red head smiled, and pulled the woman in closer.

-----------------

Ron sat down on his bed. Things were just too quiet without Rufus around. The little guy was in a special care clinic that was doing their best to take care of the rodent, but it was a matter of time if the furless creature was going to make it.

Ron picked up his phone and dialed.

"Josh? You mind if I come over for a bit? Thanks."

He slowly got off his bed, and headed downstairs. He didn't even look towards his parents as he left.

It wasn't a long walk to Josh's house; he only lived a few blocks away. He tapped on the door and it was opened like the boy had been waiting right there for Ron. They quietly slipped into each other's arms. Josh's parents weren't home, and even if they hadn't been they could care less about what their son did.

They two made it to the couch, Josh holding Ron close. It wasn't about sex, it wasn't about lust; no it was about comfort, pure and simple. Rufus was close to both of them, Ron especially, and now they faced losing him. Ron sighed, nuzzling the other boy tenderly. It was good to be loved.

-----------------

Kim sighed as she snuggled the other woman. It seemed that no matter what happened Shego forgave her for it. It was a comforting thought.

"Shego?"

"Mmm…?"

"I'm sorry I've been a louse."

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry I was mean to you, and that I snuck around behind your back trying to get Global Justice to help, without telling you."

"You're forgiven Pumpkin. As long as you forgive me for going to Stoppable for help."

"Help?"

Shego blushed, "I was worried I was thinking like a perverted little nympho."

"Oh...that." Kim kissed the other woman, "That is actually damn cute. Almost as cute as you and the maid outfit."

"Which you ripped off of me. I know how to sew Kimmie, but that skirt is never going to be the same again."

Kim blushed, "I know. But it was worth it."

Shego smirked, "Kimmie. You know I love you, right?"

The red head snuggled closer, "Only as long as you know I love you."

-----------------

There is nothing quite like a synthdrone's eyes. Or rather nothing as capable of capturing so much at once. It had seen Kim and Shego's little intimate moment, and relayed them back to the lair. It dropped out of the tree, its job done. It had collected the information its creator had seeked. It found a sewer drain and pulled out a small box cutter. Its purpose had been fulfilled.

The bag of goo deflated and rolled into the drain.

-----------------

Morning always came too early. For Shego anytime before noon was too early. And seven was beyond too early. She seriously doubted the sanity of people who got up that early as she rolled out of bed. Kim was sprawled out in a semi-suggestive manner, but the dark haired woman could barely focus her eyes, much less try to get her mind to realize that the woman she loved was sprawled out across the bed, half-naked and still asleep.

She found a large shirt and slipped it on, along with a pair of pajama bottoms. She thought she had woken up enough for stairs, but quickly found that they had predicted her coming, and she found herself doing a swan dive down the flight of stairs. Instinct and reflexes saved her though as she put out a hand, and redirected her momentum, her body spinning into an upright position.

Despite the amazing display of one can do when a flight of stairs threatens their life in the morning, she was still very much dead to the world. She managed to find the coffee and poured herself a cup. She mentally cursed as the familiar flavor of nutmeg hit her tongue. She really needed to find a better seasoning to associate with sex. Sure nutmeg was great and all, at least as long as Dr. Possible didn't make the coffee, and it wasn't Christmas.

The woman sighed. Christmas. The hardest day of the entire year to be here. And now it was going to be harder thanks to her now having nothing to give Kim.

She remotely considered wearing only a bow and hiding in the bedroom, but it was a silly idea. She bit her lip. Time to find a job.

-----------------

It took some work. Actually it took a lot of work it to find a place that'd actually hire her. She sighed as she looked around. She was in heaven. It had honestly surprised her that the school was the one place that was willing to give her a chance. In the library no less!

Shego was wearing a green turtleneck and black slacks, with matching shoes, as she merrily made her way from one stack to another, shelving books like a woman possessed.

The other woman who worked there, and honestly looked like she was wishing she worked somewhere else, was in a state of shock at Shego's work ethic. Shego did everything she was asked, handled the books with loving care, and even learned the computer system fairly quickly.

Patty, as was the other woman's name, was simply amazed. Shego was a small miracle that the school had sent her. Which meant she could spend more time doing what she liked. She was reading what classified as a saucy romance novel, but Shego didn't even comment on it, and manned the check-out desk, armed with a copy of _Jurassic Park_.

That's when the students started trickling in. Some recognized her from her wandering the halls a few days prior, and others knew her from her scene with Mr. Barken. They all knew who she used to be as well.

None of this was an issue as Shego dutifully did her job. She even managed to keep herself from flirting with Kim as she came through with a few books on Shakespeare. That was a small feat in itself.

At the end of the day Shego shelved the small pile of returns and waved a farewell to her co-worker, who was still in awe of the work ethic of the other woman. "Apparently some of this younger generation, does have a work ethic," the woman mused as she gathered her things to leave.

-----------------

Kim made dinner that night. It was odd for her to offer to make a meal, and the Possible family was a bit on edge about it. Shego was oblivious to this, having never actually tried Kim's cooking.

"So…Shego how was your first day of work?"

Shego looked over at James Possible, with a smile on her face, "It was wonderful! So many books! Not to mention I think I have some respect from a good number of the students. The other librarian was shocked on how clean it was around there at the end of the day."

A couple heads nodded. They knew how messy school libraries could get if the students didn't care.

Kim came in carrying a pot of spaghetti, then shuffled back out, then in with a small set of toppings in one hand and a pot of sauce in the other. "Don't worry; kitchen is not on fire this time."

Shego raised an eyebrow and looked at the food. It looked edible to her, why was everyone else so worried? Everyone kept looking around, wondering who was going dare to eat something first. Seizing opportunity, Shego piled some of the noodles on her plate, along with sauce and parmesan cheese. Sensing that everyone was waiting to see her reaction, she casually took a bite.

As shock plastered itself on her face, the Possible family wondered if they should be hitting the dirt for safety reasons. "Kimmie, I must bear your children. This is the best batch of spaghetti I have –ever- had."

A small bit of relief kicked in, until the shock of what Shego had just said kicked in. Dr. Possible's eyes were glowing with joy at the thought of grandchildren, while James Possible, Jim, and Tim looked horrified. Kim on the other hand looked ready to pass out.

Shego cracked up at the sight, "Relax. If I do decide to carry any children in me, you can be sure it's not going to be right this second."

The only disappointed face at the table was Dr. Possible.

Dinner was uneventful, and the twins handled clean-up.

Unfortunately that peace was shattered by a knock on the door.

It was Hego.

-----------------

Kim walked up the small set of stairs from her door to her room, "Shego? You know you can't avoid you're family forever."

Shego looked over at Kim, "I refuse to go out there. I hate him I hate him I hate him!"

"Which him?"

Shego sighed and flopped onto her back. "Hego."

Kim snuggled up to the other woman, "Why?"

"Because…he's the reason I quit Team Go. Hell he was the reason I even joined Team Go. The whole super hero business was his idea. I never wanted to be a hero. I never even wanted these abilities. I just wanted to live a quiet life, and run a bookstore."

Kim giggled, "Sorry. Trying to imagine you running a bookstore."

Shego sighed, "Anyways, Hego dragged me into it all. All of our 'names' are a pronoun that starts with the same letter as our real names, and the word go."

Kim nodded.

"Anyways, I adjusted to it all. Though I never got over being angry at Hego. Then a villain died. His plot of world domination had been overthrown by us, and he jumped off the roof. Very similar to how you went over the edge. He was just gone."

"I jumped over after him, and managed to catch him, and hang on, despite my shoulders trying to dislocate from the weight. And then the bastard stabbed me. My grip slipped, and he fell."

"Hego blamed it all on me. Blamed everything that went wrong that night on me. So I left. I never forgave him, and even managed to find a job as a thief. Everything after that you already know."

Kim nodded, feeling sick to her stomach. She held onto the other woman possessively. "You don't have to see him if you don't want to then."

Shego hugged the red head back. "I should go downstairs anyways. Mego and Wego never did anything to me. They don't deserve to be shut out by me."

Kim didn't let Shego get up though, "Just a little longer. I need to stop being pissed off at Hego before I even consider going down there."

"Alright princess. I'll wait."

-----------------

Hego was pacing in the living room. He had honestly hoped that Shego had forgiven him for what had happened. Hell it had been four years, why hadn't she?

He sighed and ignored Mego who was combing his hair again. Normally he'd tell the shrinker to quit being so vain, but he wasn't in the mood. Wego was goofing off with Kim's twin brothers. It was an amusing thought in a sense the despite how different Shego and Kim's families where, how similar they were in some ways.

"Alright. I'm going to listen to why you felt it necessary to come all the way over here to bother me?"

Hego sighed, "Can I give my little sister a congrats on finally finding someone?"

"I am not your little sister. Not anymore. We've been over this. I am not related to you as far as I'm concerned, got it?"

Hego put his hands up in defeat, "Alright. Just be careful. You're hands are on fire again."

Shego forced the rage out her mind and extinguished her hands. It'd be safer to not sit down, or else innocent furniture would be harmed.

Hego ran his fingers through his hair, "About two days ago some blue guy, insisting his name was Dr. Drakken, called us on our vid-screen. He dumped the fact that you and Ms. Possible have been dating for almost two months now in our laps, and hung up. He seemed honestly overjoyed at our surprise. We couldn't trace the call, and we weren't sure what to do."

He sat down, not trying to hide the emotion that was plaguing him, "Then last night someone broke into our headquarters. We don't know who it was exactly, but they fought just like you sis."

Shego bristled at the nickname, but relaxed as Kim wrapped a protective arm around her. "Probably a synthdrone. Drakken seems to be using them to replace me."

Mego interrupted, "Couldn't be. This thing took a lot of hits, and no goo."

"Wait, how do you know that a synthdrone is goo filled?" Kim's curiosity was perked.

"Fought them before. We may have never fought your Dr. Drakken, the idea of synthdrones have been around for a long time. Though the ones we fought were highly unstable and had a tendency to literally explode when hit."

Kim made a face at this. She already hated the thought of the old synthdrones.

"Anyways," Hego started, trying to steer the conversation back on track, "Our biggest problem was that this person had your green fire bit. Not nearly as refined as yours, but still packed a wallop."

Mego butted in, "Not to mention this thing had super strength as well. No shrinking or subdividing thankfully or else our butts would have been handed to us even more so."

"What are you talking about?" Shego was a little lost, her mind trying to cope with the thought of someone out there with her abilities.

"This person who broke in didn't steal anything. He just started fighting with us. And he won. Big time."

Hego's head hung lower now than it had before.

Shego closed her eyes, trying to reach a place in her mind that wasn't rage filled. A gentle squeeze helped her focus, and she opened her eyes again. "So you're saying Drakken tipped you off about –my- love life, then someone attacked you using my powers along with his?" Shego gestured at Hego with a look of disgust on her face.

Mego nodded solemnly, "Right now we're not sure what is going on. We just thought it might be a good idea to let you know what was going on."

"Why not just call?" Shego's blood was threatening to boil again.

"Because you won't talk to us." Hego's voice was hollow.

"Because I CAN'T STAND YOU." The dark haired woman stormed out of the living room.

Kim looked at Hego, "Honestly, after hearing what you did, I don't blame her." The redhead followed Shego out of the room, trying to catch up to her.

Mego casually pulled out his comb again, "That actually went better than planned."

"Mego?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

-----------------

Author's Notes: So I lead this off in a new direction again it seems. Or am I? Is this all part of some kind of diabolical plot to drive you, the people who read this, insane? Perhaps.

Anyways, I've snuck a little bit more information in there. If you can't guess what Drakken is up too, that's alright, it just means it'll be a better plot to reveal later. Anyways reviews are what add fuel to my fire, so if you love this, have something to ask, or whatever, post one! I'll reply to you ASAP, or post the answer in the next chapter!


	8. Pieces of the Puzzle

Not much to toss in here. says people are reading, but no one has anything to say I guess. XP

------------------

To say she was upset was an understatement. She wanted something to hit, a bag, a person, hell a concrete column sounded good. The redhead sighed. All the pieces were there, the artifacts, the synthdrone thieves, and the assault on Team Go. All of it was –right- there.

"Kimmie, stop it. You're going to pound a hole in the wall with your forehead if you keep it up."

"Not worried about my head?"

Shego smiled and wrapped her arms around the frustrated woman, "If you're half as dense as I am, you'll be fine."

"I just can't stand it. All the pieces are there, I know it. I can't figure out how they all fit."

Shego sighed, "You got to hand it to him. He learns fast. The closest he ever came to taking you out was when he was his most confusing. By taking as many bits as he can and meshing them together he's able to make a plan that you or me can't guess, and that's out weakness. People like you and me can't be proactive. We can only react. And plans like this, we can't react too."

"Please tell me you're not admiring him."

Shego sighed, "Not him, his abilities perhaps, but not the man himself."

There was a light tap on the door. "Come in," the red head said, her mind still muddling through the facts that plagued her mind.

It was Mego, "Look, I know no one is really happy to see us here, Hego especially, but Shego, we're still family. We still want to be part of your life."

Shego glared at the purple man standing before her, "You honestly don't get it do you? Hego went to far once too often. I refuse to be related him."

"Even if it means you disown the rest of us while you're at it?"

It felt like a slap across the face, "You just don't get it do you?"

Kim sighed, "I think you need to explain it to everyone Shego. Hego obviously never filled them in on what happened."

Shego sighed, "Just as the bleeding stops here I go pulling the emotional stitches back out." She felt disembodied as Kim led her back into the living room. Mego couldn't quite place the last time he'd seen Shego look so broken.

Kim and Mego managed to round up Wego, and chase the other twins off. There they sat in the living room, Hego on the chair, Wego on the love seat; Mego leaned up against a wall, and Shego and Kim on the couch, the red head's arm around the other woman for support.

"I think everyone remembers Dr. Tormentor. Or rather what he tried to do."

Some heads nodded.

"It was the night of that incident where he held the city hostage with that Implosion Device of his. You three," Shego gestured at Wego and Mego, "where dealing with his goons, while Hego scrapped the device with his usual style."

"That left me and Dr. Tormentor. We faced off, and then he just started laughing, after all the man was insane, and babbling about how everything was undone. He didn't try to fight, he didn't try to run, he just jumped off the building."

Shego was trembling as she tried to steady herself, "I-I tried to catch him, and I had him. I had one hand dug into the wall, and the other one was holding onto his arm."

Her voice was trembling as the memory played back in her head, "He had a knife though. And he stabbed my arm. I-I let go. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't hold on with a knife in my arm." She was fighting tears now, and Kim held her close.

"Then when I manage to get back on top of the building Hego just goes on about how I –LET- the man die. I had risked my life to save someone who tried to level the whole damn city, and I get blamed for his death."

She glared at Hego, "That's right you bastard. YOU'RE the reason I left Team Go, YOU'RE the reason I began to work for Dr. Drakken. I only have ONE thing to thank you for about it all. If it wasn't for your STUPIDITY I wouldn't have met Kimmie. That doesn't get you off the hook in my book though, no not by a long shot."

Hego's head was hanging low. He didn't try to defend himself; he just got up and walked out of the living room. The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard over the silence.

The remaining of Shego's brothers didn't know how to react. It was just too much to know how to react.

The pale green skinned woman slowly got up, leaving Kim on the couch and stumbled to the kitchen.

Kim was torn three ways. She wanted to make sure Hego was alright, only because it was the right thing to do. But the three males still in the room were in a state of shock. And of course there was Shego.

Almost as if he could sense the confusion on Kim's mind, Mego smiled, "I'll go check on Hego. You take care of my sister. I'm sure these two will be fine."

Kim nodded; for once glad to have someone telling her what to do. She walked into the kitchen where Shego was. The woman was leaning over the sink, tears rolling off her face and onto the stainless steel.

"I hate him."

"Shhhh…It's okay, I know. It's okay Shego."

The older woman shivered as Kim hugged her from behind. She felt weak again. She hated feeling weak. "I'm sorry that I'm not as strong as you are Kimmie."

"Shhh….you're babbling now. You're not weak. Especially since you're the one person I ever counted on to actually push me. And you did. I got better because of you. A lot better. Also learned how to ignore people pushing my buttons. Not to mention I learned how funny love can be because of you."

Shego smiled, "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Well sort of. It's true though. You're a lot stronger than you think you are. Stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Shego twisted in the other woman's arms and held her close, "Thanks Kimmie."

"For what?"

"Being there. For loving me. For everything."

Kim blushed, "Flatterer."

There was a throat cleared and the two looked over, it was Hego. He didn't look as strong as he could be. In fact for a giant of a man he looked rather small. His eyes had dark rings around them, and looked liked they were sunk into the dark recesses of his head.

Shego looked away, "I'm not talking to you Hego."

"Then…will you listen?"

Shego was going to say something, but Kim put a finger over the other woman's mouth.

"I'm sorry. I know don't consider anything I say worth anything, but I regret everything. I shouldn't have blamed you for Dr. Tormentor's death. I was angry at the man, and shocked that he was dead. I just…lashed out."

The man turned and walked out of the kitchen, he stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. "I forgive you for being so stupid. Doesn't mean you're off the hook, but I forgive you."

------------------

"Ron?"

"Mmmmmm….yes Josh?"

"I've been thinking…."

Ron faked fear, "Without warning me? I need time to make it to the bomb shelter!"

"Shhh….listen. You said that Dr. Drakken has been stealing things that give strange powers to people?"

Ron nodded.

"And that he's been using goo-filled robot things to steal them?"

"Don't forget that those goo-filled robot things steal just like Shego used too," Ron pointed out with an air on sincerity.

"And that he's actually called and harassed Shego once, as well, right?"

Ron nodded. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he paid attention anyways.

"What if Dr. Drakken was trying to get revenge on Shego? Everything seems so strange for a world domination plot alone. Calling Shego, copying her style, and even stealing things that can give powers like hers seems petty. Unless he's worried that she can stop him, and wants to stop her first."

Ron felt like hitting himself, "Duh! God you have no idea how much I love you right now. You and your sexy brain."

"So, you going to tell Kim?"

"First thing in the morning. When I can find my pants."

Josh snickered, "Mmm…silly boy."

------------------

Kim was honestly a little surprised to see Shego forgiving her brother. 'Guess she just needed to hear him 'fess up to everything he did wrong.'

The brother and sister parted, and Hego had a bit of his old self showing again. Shego's siblings left a while later, by then Hego was back to his swaggering self.

Shego was writing in a small diary when Kim got out of the shower. The pen was scribbling things with a vengeance, and it was obvious the woman didn't know Kim was there.

"Hey sexy, whatcha writing?"

Shego looked up, a slight tint of embarrassment on her cheeks, "Umm…you know…stuff…"

"Relax, your diary, your business. Honestly I'm a little surprised that you have one. I personally couldn't keep one. I tried, but it actually made me dwell on things more often than I wanted."

Shego grinned, "But some things are worth dwelling on."

Kim raised an eyebrow as she pulled a large t-shirt on, "Oh?"

"For example I know a sexy red head that has been dwelt upon many a time."

"Really now? Sexy too? Better not let me find out who it is, I just might get jealous."

Shego smirked, "I also heard she can do anything."

"Now that much I doubt. There has to be something she can't do."

"Date boys?"

Kim tried to not smile, "Well that's a start I guess." She crept into the bed and snuggled the other woman. "Anything else she can't do?"

"Stop loving me?"

"Damn straight. And don't you forget it." The red head dozed off. She was too tired to attempt anything. At least for now.

Shego stashed her diary and snuggled up the red head. She wasn't really ready for sleep, but it wasn't a bad idea. She let herself go and the darkness came and swallowed her as sleep came over her.

------------------

James sighed. It was hard to admit how grown-up his daughter was. It honestly scared him.

"Honey, go to sleep. Please."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Kimmicub. Drew keeps getting more elaborate and complicated with these plots of his. I'm afraid that one of these times she'll go out to stop him…and we won't see her again."

"Dear. I know you are worried, but with Ron, and Wade, not to mention Shego too, I really doubt that he stands much of a chance against Kim."

He slumped down in his bed, "I guess so…"

"Good, now go to sleep."

------------------

Ron wandered into the Possible house casually. He was always welcomed to visit, and it wasn't uncommon for him to just wander in when no one answered the door. Especially at six in the morning.

He wandered into the kitchen, he didn't really expect anyone to be up, and figured it be good to whip up something for everyone to eat.

Unfortunately he missed his chance as there was already someone there cooking. "Shego?"

"Mmmm? Oh, Stoppable it's you."

"You're up early."

Shego shrugged, "I went to bed early. Besides –someone- needs to make breakfast around here once in a while."

Ron scratched the back of his head, "Still…this is really weird. It just doesn't seem like you to be up before noon."

Shego sighed, "I know. I just couldn't sleep. But you just couldn't let me have my little excuse could you."

"Need some help?"

"Only if you're up to chopping onions."

The two worked diligently, whipping, chopping, and cooking. When they finished a small feast had been prepared. The first set of sleep coated eyes made their way into the kitchen and froze.

"Shego…you're up early?" It was Dr. Possible.

"Umm…yeah…went to bed early."

The red head nodded and plopped down in her usual seat. She raised an eyebrow at the cup of coffee sitting there. "Please tell me Ron didn't make this."

"Nope, Shego did it!"

She nodded and sipped the coffee. It was good. Some kind of hint of nutmeg and cinnamon in it, different, but good.

Slowly others shuffled into the kitchen. Ron noted with amusement that the Possible family was not noted for mornings. At least not on a Saturday.

Breakfast was eaten in silence. It was good, but no one really had to say it.

"So…um...Josh thinks he has an idea what Drakken is doing."

Several people coughed, trying not to gag.

"Say what?" Shego looked at the blonde.

"Well…I was talking to him last night, and he figures Drakken either wants revenge on you, or he's threatened that you might be a big threat because you know how his operation works."

Kim pouted, "I'm not a threat?"

Ron sighed, "You are a threat, more so with Shego. He sees her as an asset to you, and this is his revenge for everything."

Shego sighed. It made sense. The idea was perfect.

"So…Drew is trying to get to Kimmicub through Shego?"

Ron nodded solemnly.

Dr. Possible sighed and held her head in her hand, "This is simply insane. Why can't he just stop? He's tried at least a hundred times to take over the world. Why does he keep trying?" She slapped the table, causing everyone to jump. The syrup tipped over, creating a small sticky pool.

"Mom…"

"Kim. No." The woman got up and turned to leave, but Kim stopped her.

"Mom stop. He does it because he's crazy. He's not going to be able to keep this up forever. He's getting desperate to try and work against us. He won't win."

The older woman looked at Kim, her eyes were threatened to overflow, "You don't get it do you? He's not stopping. He wants the world, and he's not stopping for anything less."

"Dear, sit down and listen to yourself. You were the one telling me last night that Drew doesn't stand a chance."

The woman slumped in her seat. She couldn't help it, she was scared. Her daughter's biggest threat was out to hurt her again. And he was doing it by emotionally attacking her lover. It made her sick inside to think that Drew would stoop that low.

The twins had managed to sneak off during the conversation, normally they would offer some jokes to lighten the mood, but they were afraid that someone might snap at them with the gravity of the situation.

Kim sighed and leaned against the wall, "Mom, I've stopped Drakken before, and I'll do it again. He should know better than to mess with my emotions."

"Like Erik?" Shego's curiosity was perked, "Why did you like him?"

Kim sighed, "I asked Wade the same thing. Turns out Drakken had designed him to give off pheromones that where keyed to me. I just turned to putty in that synthdrone's hands because of it."

Shego looked uncomfortable at the thought of Kim getting hot and heavy with a synthdrone. Even if it wasn't her fault. "Umm…Kimmie…let's just avoid that subject please."

Kim grinned and hugged the squirming woman.

Kim's parents looked at the sight with amusement, and Ron pretended it wasn't happening as he sipped his milk. Better for them to forget the world existed while they still could. God knows how little time they could still do that.

------------------

Author's Notes: So I hand fed it too you. You now know what Drakken's been doing unless your Holmes like and deduced it already. Now a few things left to answer. Like where he is, what exactly is he doing with those artifacts, and why Team Go was attacked (for starters)? And of course what's going to happen to Rufus.

Reviews are welcome, because after all it lets me know that people are enjoying this! And I –do- know you're out there.


	9. Everyone was Kung fu Fighting

Chapter Nine…Wow…Hard for me to believe I've written that much. I've got about sixty some odd pages written thus far (not counting this chapter here), and about sixteen more pages or so more to go. Maybe more.

Well, not much else to throw in. Here we go!

--------------------

Diary,

God! I feel like an idiot! Drakken has been manipulating my emotions in some kind of sick little plot. I'm not sure what to feel about anything anymore.

Correction, I still love Kimmie, but that's the only constant right now. There is just a lot of turmoil going on. I know it's what Drakken wants but I don't know of anything else I can feel.

Why can't I just be allowed to live in peace? Why can't I have the option to just go have a normal job and come home to a person who loves me? Does everything always have to be so damn complicated?

--------------------

Shego did not sleep peacefully. That of course is assuming she had gotten any sleep to begin with. Kim rolled over and looked at her bedmate. "Shego…come on…quit sulking."

"Pumpkin…you don't need to stay up because of me."

"And you know I can't sleep without my cuddle-buddy."

Shego mocked shock, "I've been downgraded to a cuddle buddy?"

Kim pouted, "Pwease?"

"I need to learn why that works so well on me."

Kim snickered, "Because you've got a big soft spot for me?"

"I was figuring it was because you're so dang sexy."

"Mmmm….I dunno about that." The red head rubbed noses with the dark haired woman, "I think you just say it to make sure I don't keep puppy dog pouting."

"Nah, more because it's true."

--------------------

It was time. There was no more planning, no more waiting and no more scheming required. He was ready.

--------------------

The Kimmunicator interrupted the moment. Shego growled at the device and grabbed it, flipping it on, "What?"

Wade promptly fell over. A frustrated naked woman answering the device was not something he was expecting.

Kim took the device, after slipping on a t-shirt. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Angry….lady."

"Damn it Wade, snap out of it before I tell Ron about your Hello Kitty collection!"

"Yes…right…Well I have good news and bad news."

"Spill."

"We've found Drakken."

"And?"

"He's tearing Tokyo apart."

Shego cursed. Figured the jack ass had to be on the other side of the planet.

"Give us thirty minutes and have Ron meet us at the airport."

"Uh…Kim…you going to take the super suit?"

"No, it's shorted out again. After that short circuit Erik gave it during El' Diablo that thing is useless."

Wade sighed, "Alright, I'll have a flight waiting for you at the airport in thirty."

"Please and thank-you Wade." Kim shut off Kimmunicator. "Well….this sucks…we were just getting to the good part too."

Shego smiled, "It's okay Pumpkin. We can do that later. Right now, I think a certain blue-skinned freak needs and talking too."

--------------------

Ron sighed as the red and black Ron Com started beeping. "Yes Wade?"

"Congratulations! You're going to Tokyo?"

Ron yawned, "Peachy. When's my flight?"

"You got thirty minutes, so I'd hurry up if I was you."

The boy nodded and started to get up. "Alright, thanks Wade." He flicked it off, and looked over at the other boy sleeping in the bed, glad that his parents didn't barge into his room in the middle of the night. "Sorry Josh…duty calls. You know how it is."

The other boy didn't respond, and just rolled over in his sleep.

--------------------

The plane was running when they made it to the Middleton Airport. Ron was waiting there when Shego and Kim made it through security. It was amazing the extra amount of gear they let you carried when you were a famous hero.

An elderly looking man was their pilot, "Good to see you again Miss Possible. You as well Mr. Stoppable. May I ask who the new companion is?"

Shego made a small wave, dressed once again in a cutoff top and cargo pants she borrowed from Kim, thanks to the miracle of them having the same size, save for height, which Shego made up for by tucking the pants into the boots. "Shego."

The man made a small and polite nod. "Glad to have you. Just don't light the cabin on fire." He said the last part with a small bit of amusement in his voice.

Shego looked at the other two who just shrugged. She shook her head and followed the man onto the plane.

The other two followed the woman onto the small jet.

--------------------

The flight took several hours longer than they wanted it too, but there wasn't much preventing that fact as they flew to their destination. Shego and Kim slept crumpled up against each other as Ron meditated quietly. Japan held a lot of memories for him since his first visit to the country, thanks to an exchange with a ninja school. Many of those memories were good, but some were bad.

He forced back a wave of emotion away from the memories that surfaced. His abilities had brought so much pain, so much sorrow. He hated having them, but they were as much as a part of him as his very skin. It was best described as having a second him under his own skin, the energy dancing there waiting to be unleashed. It took effort at times to keep it under control.

It was taking a lot of control at that moment.

He inhaled sharply, trying to focus his mind. It was going to take some serious effort to ensure that he didn't go insane.

--------------------

The plane touched down with a slight bump, waking up the two women. The trio exited the plane with a farewell. The man smiled and waved politely as they left.

"So…um...Kimmie…what did you do to earn a free flight from that guy?"

"Guest appearance at his grand daughter's birthday."

"Oh."

Ron smirked, "She's failing to mention the ice cream that ended up in her hair."

Shego couldn't help listening to juicy information, "Oooo…what kind?"

"Ron I swear to god that if you-"

"Rocky Road."

Shego made a face, "That is an act of cruelty."

"At least someone agrees with me," Kim huffed.

Shego grinned, "You didn't let me finish. That's a waste of perfectly good ice cream!"

Kim growled and playfully bopped the other woman, "Well maybe it's a waste of my good time to have sex with you."

"Only if you like to torture yourself as well Princess." The older woman snickered.

--------------------

Drakken wasn't hard to find. The blue skinned villain had been going about the town wrecking things. Shego whistled when they first laid eyes on the man. The villain was…bigger.

Much bigger.

He had the build that would have made a body builder feel puny, and something that was causing the hair on the back of Shego's neck to stand on end. His fists were enclosed in blue plasma.

"Shego! Kim Possible! And…buffoon, glad you could make it! It wouldn't have been much fun to crush this city without getting rid of you first."

"How'd you do it Drakken? How'd you acquire those powers?" Kim sank into a fighting stance as she spoke.

"Easy enough when I discovered that there were existing artifacts that had the right kind of radiation to produce Team Go powers. Some careful work, and a little injection of the right compound, and here we go. A new and improved version of beautiful old me."

Shego's hands were lit up, "So you can make plasma like me, and you have super strength, anything else I should know about before I kick your ass?"

"My dear Shego, I would love to see you try."

The woman lunged before Ron or Kim could stop her. She swung, a green streak following her fist. It was blocked by a surprisingly tiny hand on the now giant version of Dr. Drakken.

Shego gripped his fore arm and rotated on it, swinging for his head, but he just leaned his head back and avoided the maneuver. She tried everything she knew. Every punch, kick, trust, chop, nothing connected. The man just shrugged it off like she was a gnat.

"Too slow."

A swift hit was all it took. Shego was down with a shot to her middle. She got off her knees and stood up. She was sweating. She was out of practice, not to mention fighting against something even faster than she was. She lunged again though. Again she was knocked aside, spinning through the air as Kim dove under her, catching the falling woman. She was out cold this time.

Fire was alive in her eyes, "Damn it…why's you have to do it Shego?"

"KP?" Ron had seen that look before, and knew what it meant. That look made him nervous.

"Watch her Ron."

Hell may not have a fury like a woman scorned, but a woman scorned had no fury like Kim Possible at that moment. The red head drove straight in, driving a series of punches right into the mad man's midsection. She made a mental connection to an experience of punching a steel plate before, but her anger was greater than her pain threshold, and drove her on. He recovered slowly, too slowly as she popped up and drove a roundhouse across his face. The blue skinned man fell.

And then he was up again. A swift crack of his neck was all it took to make the world seem right again.

"Kim Possible, your little girl friend couldn't beat me. You can't beat me, so what hope do you have?"

She didn't reply, but drew her grapple gun as she clenched her teeth, and fired. The shot flew and ricocheted perfectly, going into an arc around the villain's legs, and tightening. His ankles shot together, and he tipped forward onto his knees. Drakken was far from finished in his book, as he grabbed the line and pulled.

She didn't let go fast enough as she shot into him and her body ran into his forearm with a sickening thump. Kim was picked up and tossed at Ron, who managed to catch her with considerable ease.

"Ron…"

"Shh…KP…Let me handle this." He set her down next to the other woman gently and stepped forward.

"Honestly I'm not sure where you got the bright idea that bigger is better considering your big plans end up going down just like the rest of them."

"Buffoons have no room to talk about my shortcomings!"

Ron smirked and let the monkey out. "That's alright with me, because buffoonery has been a bit of an act for a long time now. I'm actually really good at doing just what is needed to push KP that little bit to succeed in her mission."

The blue man gaped at the blonde in front of him, "You expect me to believe that buffoon?"

"No, I expect you to quit over compensating for how much of a screw-up you are and give up."

"I am not a screw-up!"

"Says you."

Drakken gritted his teeth, and the blue flames around his fists erupted into large balls of burning plasma. Ron considered them a minor problem and let the larger man lunge.

The man swung his fists a blur of blue light, but Ron was faster. His smaller size let him duck, weave and dodge the larger man's fists with greater ease than the man could produce to hit the boy.

Then Ron hit back. He leaned back onto his hands and pushed off, driving his heels into his opponent's chin. The larger body was knocked back, collapsing on the asphalt for a moment. –That- he had felt. His lack of control over the plasma was evident by his inability to produce some of the more astounding effects Shego was known for, but they where still dangerous. And as if to prove this point he drove on into the ground as he got up.

Ron didn't even acknowledge the feat, and motioned for Drakken to try again.

Kim held Shego as protectively as she could. She had been beaten in a matter of moments, but Ron, Ron was winning. It was baffling. "Ron?"

Almost as if on cue the blonde connected with the side of Drakken's head with the back of his fist.

The larger man stumbled and lunged again, this time managing to connect with Ron. The problem wasn't that he hit the boy; it was the boy had caught his fist in his hand. His hand that was currently covered in a burning ball of blue plasma.

Ron on the other hand didn't seemed bothered by this fact as he rotated until he was holding the arm, working it so that he was pressing down on the forearm, trying to make the elbow bend like it wasn't supposed too.

The loud crack that followed said he had done it.

Drakken screamed in pain and dropped to a knee, nursing the injured arm. He grit his teeth and attacked again. This was HIS plan, HIS new body, and he wasn't going to be beaten by some BUFFOON.

The buffoon as it turned out had a different plan. With a low kick he broke a kneecap. Then the other one.

The pain was too much. Drakken dropped to his uninjured side in pain.

"I dunno….figured a matched set would do you good and all. That way it doesn't look like you're limping as much."

"You…You buffoon! How could you do it?"

"A. Mystical Monkey Magic does wonders and B. You're an idiot. You got buffed up, let some new powers go to your head, and then you pick a fight with your greatest rival. Face it, you need to retire. You've always needed to retire. You were never cut out for being a villain and you've used KP as an excuse to keep being one."

"Bu-Bu"

"Shut-up. I'm not done yet. I mean come on, you use lasers for nearly every plot! And when it's not a laser it's almost always 'death' or 'doom' something. You're not cut out for being a villain, much less a scientist. I suggest you talk to Global Justice when they cart your extremely genetically messed up butt in for counseling and try to get yourself a legitimate job."

The blue man nodded weakly.

Ron walked over to Kim and knelt down next to her, "You okay KP?"

"Ron…?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to hit you for hiding this from me for so long."

"Will do." Ron nodded solemnly.

"And Ron..?"

"Yes, KP?"

"I'm okay. Thanks."

--------------------

Okay, so Drakken has his butt officially handed to him by a main supporting character because it just made more sense. Sure Shego has the power, and Kim has a few gadgets, but Ron has the moves, training, and some sweet abilities just waiting just below the surface. Plus I like to throw a curveball at my readers every now and then.

I'd also like to say I really suck at fight scenes, so don't hate me for that. I just did the best I could without spending a paragraph trying to describe one exchange of a punch and block.

Anyways read and review, just need to Epilogue this baby next. That's right, this thing is almost over! Don't hate me for that either….Please?


	10. Loose Strings

For all of you folks who had a 'WTF Mate?" moment at the end of the last chapter, I'm sorry.

Firstly I'm sorry to make it appear as if it was rushed. That chapter was by far my hardest one to write, and was my biggest hurdle to overcome. As I keep saying, I really suck at fight scenes.

On a strange note I'm not sure where the idea for Ron's little speech. It just came out of the blue and commanded me to write it. It was just one of those things that just came out as is, and I don't have the heart to change it. Sorry if that bothers someone out there, but it's staying as is, crappy and all. ;;;

Let's finish this thing, eh?

----------------------

To say Shego hurt was like to say the sun was hot. Her pores themselves gave her a cry of agony as she drifted into consciousness. She suppressed a groan of pain, and looked around.

She was definitely not in Tokyo anymore.

It was a very white and very well lit hospital room. She tried to sit up, but found that a particular redhead was curled up over the top of her. She let herself lean back, and played with the other woman's hair, a small smile on her face.

The red head murmured something and looked up, "Morning dummy."

Shego stared back in shock, "Dummy? Me?"

"Yes you. For risking your neck to take on Drakken by yourself."

Shego pouted, or rather tried to, but the effort to look overly cute made her face hurt.

"KP let me remind you who went berserker on Dr. D after Shego got her tail kicked."

The redhead stopped staring at Shego and glared at Ron. "Don't you even start with me, Mr. Mystical-Monkey-Magic-Boy."

Shego whistled, "What'd Stoppable do?"

Kim looked away, "He saved both of our butts, and beat the piss out of Drakken."

Shego looked at Ron, "Great. Saved by the sidekick. Let's just turn the whole world upside down right now!"

Kim snickered, "We already did that when you stopped being a villainess. So does this mean the world it right side-up now?"

"Dunno," Shego quit gesturing wildly, and looked as if she was deep in thought, "Was the world upside-down or right side-up when we started?"

The red head snickered and kissed the other woman.

"You're both a couple of loons, you know that?"

Ron's wit was matched with a flying pillow, which smacked him square in the face. He blinked weakly.

"Great, the guy who saves the world can't dodge pillows."

"Gasp! KP, she knows my true weakness! Quit stop her before she informs the villain community through an angry emo web blog."

Kim snickered as Shego pouted, "I am not emo, and I don't have a blog. Though that does sound like a good idea. I could even sell wall scrolls of Kimmie and myself making out."

"You do and you lose all bedroom privileges for life" There was a slight chill in the teen heroine's voice.

"What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." Shego stuck her tongue out at the girl on top of her.

"Or puts her in the hospital," Ron noted, with a solemn look on his face.

"Quick, pass me the other pillow, I know a certain sage who needs a good thrashing."

"Only if I get what's left of him Pumpkin."

Ron made a quick get away from the room, as if he were a deer on the run. He figured the two where just wanting their privacy, and posted himself as a guard next to the door.

"Ron, how's your hand?"

"Great Dr. P! That salve did the trick."

"And what have we learned?"

"Never fight plasma wielding villains bare handed?"

"Or at least avoid their plasma."

The blonde nodded with this advice. "Good news, Shego woke up."

The older red head shook her head, "Let me guess, Kimmie is making sure the woman is alright?"

"Maybe a private exam."

"Oh? I didn't know she was an MD."

A frustrated shout came from through the door, "Knock it off you perverts!"

The doctor smiled, "Good to know it must be clear. They never notice anything that is going on when they do anything intimate."

"Got to admit, it's kinda cute."

The woman nodded a little, "Just a little. Though don't tell James I said that."

"You're secret is safe with me." Ron held up his hand as if swearing before a court.

The woman smiled, "Thanks Ron. Now if you excuse me, I need to check on the love birds before they start to molt."

A stifled giggle came from the room as the doctor opened the door.

"Shego! It's not funny."

Dr. Possible faked a pout, "You saying your own mother is losing her touch?"

Kim stammered, frustrated, "That's, I mean. Damn it!"

Shego snickered, "You have a very dirty mouth for a young lady."

"Says you. You swear more than me."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do-"

The woman cleared her throat, "Now you two behave. I need to make sure neither of you have any serious injuries. I know we've checked for cuts, and scrapes, but you both took blows to the head, not to mention could possible have a few cracked bones. Especially you Shego, seeing as you got thrashed like a piñata from what I understand."

Shego pouted. She hated exams. It wasn't the nudity, it wasn't someone else seeing her naked, it was the damn cold rooms. "Can we at least have some heat first? I really don't like the though of standing around in a room that's half a degree off of freezing hell over."

The red head shook her head, "Honestly you're as bad as Kim."

The pale green skinned woman smirked despite herself and asked as solemnly as she could, "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Kim shook her head, "You better be happy I love you, or else I'd thwap you right now for that."

----------------------

Life slowly returned to a semi-state of normal. Well as normal as things could be for a girl who had a knack for saving the planet, her best-friend/partner, and her girlfriend/lover/moral support/snuggle buddy/bed bug/book worm/Mistress of the Dark Secrets of Kim/partner could be.

"Bad news Kim."

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim spoke to the boy on the other end of the connection through the small computer in her locker.

"I've checked everything twice. I still can't figure out when Shego's birthday is. And her brothers refuse to mention it, saying something about 'Pain so great that death would be a welcomed release' if they told me."

"Sounds like Shego. And that stinks too…I can't get her anything for her birthday if she won't let me know."

Wade shrugged, "You'll figure it out."

"Well, thanks anyways Wade!"

Kim shut her locker and sighed, it was hard loving a woman who preferred to shroud her personal details in mystery. But she managed somehow anyways.

"So, KP, any word?"

Kim looked up from her feet, "No luck Ron. The woman has managed to bury all traces of her birthday."

Ron thought about it, "That leaves only two options then. Her birthday is either on April 1st or April 15th!"

"Why those two days?" Kim rubbed her temples, trying to understand his logic.

"Well anyone who's born on April 1st gets pranked all the time on their birthday, and would obviously like to bury that rather than suffer another birthday related gag. And the other option suggests she really was corrupted at birth."

"Good guesses, but both are wrong."

Ron jumped a little, "Dang library ninja. What brings you into our sacred halls?"

"Easy, making sure you don't go filling my Princess' head with nonsense."

Kim shook her head, "You're both hopeless sometimes."

"Am not KP, I have lots of hope!"

Shego cringed at that, "That joke was so bad it actually caused part of my brain to kill itself."

Ron studied the woman carefully, "Interesting. There is grey matter under all of that hair then."

Kim sighed, "Seriously, I know everyone likes to play this game of verbal abuse, but can we take a break?"

"Why?" Ron asked, honestly curious.

"Because I'm going to lock you two in a cage together until you stop if you don't."

Ron smirked at Shego, "Sounds like an excuse for hot tantric sex."

"Rawr."

Kim turned red, "Ron, you are not, I repeat are not allowed to mention my girlfriend, and hot tantric sex in the same day, got it?"

Ron pouted, admitting defeat, "Yeah I got it."

----------------------

The library job was going well, very well in fact. The school even worked around the 'save-the-world' trips, using 'faculty supervision' as an excuse to let the woman duck out at random times of the day, or not be at work the next day if jet-lag beat her down too much.

She had managed to recover from her poverty state and build up a decent savings account thanks to interest, and living under the Possible's roof. By the end of the semester she had managed to save enough to start renting her own apartment, but she opted to wait on that until Kim was out of school. After all, what was the point of having an apartment if you had to live there alone?

Jim and Tim slowly made their way off Shego's mini hit list as she got used to being near hyperactive twins again. It was a change of pace from her break she had from them, but she got use to the idea fairly quickly after she was positive the two trouble makers couldn't make copies of themselves.

And all was well it seemed. Shego's life had finally come full circle, everything was in stride. Life in one word was perfect.

----------------------

Diary.

March 5th.

I've now been in this accursed hell hole for two months. My perfect plan to defeat Kim Possible once and for all (not to mention keep Shego from meddling with my plans) was ruined by a buffoon! Not just any buffoon. Yes, that damned…Ron…Stoppable…yes, Ron Stoppable. Oh how I detest him.

My knees have healed quite nicely though, but it is still some time before my arm will be freed from its cast. This has been a lot of patience on my part, and as a way to amuse myself while I recover I've been seeing a counselor, just as that blonde BASTARD has suggested.

The lady, by the name of Dr. Jones, is a fairly nice individual, and has helped me overcome many of those self inflicted mental torture sessions I used to have.

Not to mention that fury I've held for Dr. Dementor.

Though some of this is somewhat a ploy. Because that GOD DAMN S.O.B. is the reason I am here. Yes…he needs to pay. Pay dearly for what he's done. I will find a way to make him suffer for the pain he caused me as he broke my perfect body, which in turn was stripped from me by Global Justice.

I underestimated the power of the boy, but not for long. No, I will escape when the time is right, and I will exact revenge on him.

For you see diary, I had developed everything in this plan from scratch. All of the ideas where mine, no outsourcing required for more than a few artifacts that held the right kind of radiation to produce that perfect me.

I had power. I had achieved God Hood itself!

The world was mine.

But –HE- just snapped it right back like I was nothing more than a three-year-old on a sugar rush armed with a death laser.

He had beaten me. He had the NERVE to LECTURE me, and now he will pay.

Oh yes, he will pay.

I don't care if it takes a year, or a hundred, I will find a way to exact revenge on him in a way that hurts him beyond any other.

Yes…when I'm done with him and his "Mystical Monkey Magic" there won't be a shred of humanity left. His tattered soul shall blow in the wind, for nothing will be left for it to hold on to.

Then that very soul shall be sucked into the eternal darkness I feel.

Remember diary, no telling anyone of this though, or I'll be forced to burn you. Yes, just like I did my last diary for being so careless and letting Dr. Jones know all of my dirty little secrets.

Sincerely Yours,

Dr. Drakken.

----------------------

"Ron?"

Ron inhaled as he waited for the news, Josh's voice a gentle whisper over the phone, "Yes?"

"I have good news! The veterinarian says Rufus will be fine. The cancer has been taken care of, and the little guy should be recovering very soon!"

Ron smiled, "Thanks for telling me Josh."

"No problem cutie."

Ron was glad he didn't get embarrassed often, "Right back at you sexy."

"Mmm…like the ring of that. Well…I have to go, dinner and all that. Love you!"

"Love you too." Ron gently hung up his phone and lay across his bed. Life was good.

----------------------

And thus Fairy Tale Endings has ended. Yes, Drakken is completely off his rocker now. You'll just have to live with it until I'm ready to start a sequel. Right now I have other stories, spin offs, and random stuff to write. And maybe some none Kim Possible related fan fiction if I can encourage my muse to cooperate a.k.a. my creative energy XP. As usual I love reviews, and I do reply to them if they are signed, if you –really- don't want to review, message me and I'll do my best to ping something back your way!

Anyways, thank-you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. Even those two chapters that don't look as cool/good as everything else does.


End file.
